Monkees Make a Splash!
by jacklover4
Summary: The Monkees get into hot water when they find a mermaid in the beach. Don't miss out on the laughs and cries, and the other stuff.
1. We Can Do It!

It was a hot day in the summer of 1997 in Malibu, California. The Monkees were surviving in the heat inside, due to the fact their air conditioner broke down that morning. "I called the repairman four hours ago," Peter said as he held a manual fan to keep himself cool. "Yeah, he should have been here an hour ago," Micky said as he was using a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. "You know fellas, I am sick of this," Davy said as he was putting his body against his refrigerator to keep him cool. "I just wish we could do something to keep our minds off of it," Mike said as he was following an electric fan to keep him cool. "Why don't we go to the beach," Micky suggested, "Besides, the breeze from the ocean can cool us down." As soon as he said that, the guys quickly went to their bedrooms to change into their beach clothes, sandals, sunscreen, and sunglasses and gathered their beach chairs, towels, umbrellas, and volleyballs and went out the back door to the beach. As soon as they set everything up, Peter and Mike went to explore the far right of the beach while Micky and Davy relaxed on their beach chairs. "You know what would make this day better," Davy said with his arms behind his head. "Let me guess, girls," Micky said in the snarkiest way. "No, with piňa coladas in our hands," Davy said. "That will be the day my good man, that will be the day," Micky replied calmly. After Micky said that, Peter came running down the beach towards Davy and him and said, "Guys, you got to come with me now, quick." Micky and Davy took this seriously and decided to run down to the right of the beach where they met up with Mike. "What's going on Mike," Davy asked. "Well, we were just walking down the beach like any normal people at the beach would do until we see her," Mike explained. "What do you mean 'her'," Davy asked. "What Mike means to say is to say is that we found a…," Peter said. "A what," Micky asked. "A mermaid," Peter said. After he said that, Micky and Davy began to laugh like wild hyenas. "Peter, the only time you would ever see a mermaid is if you are either drunk or on drugs, which we haven't done in a while," Micky said. "No I am serious," Peter said and showed them the mermaid. She had tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, white tail, and white scales on her breasts. "Oh god, Peter," Davy said, "You weren't kidding." "I checked her pulse and her breathing and she is unconscious," Mike said. "Well, what do we do now," Micky asked. "Well, I was thinking we could bring her into the house and get her into a tub of cold water with salt in it," Peter said. "You may be the dumbest person we know," Micky said, "But that plan is genius." "All right, Micky, Mike, you carry her into the house while Peter and I get the bathtub filled with cold water and salt," Davy said as Mike carried her torso and Micky carried her tail while Davy and Peter ran inside to start to fill the bathtub with water and get the salt from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Micky and Mike were outside carrying the mermaid to the house. "She is so heavy," Mike said, "I miss those days when we would be able to do what happened in 'An Officer and A Gentleman'." "Actually, the tail is just extra weight," Micky said as he and Mike were getting nearer the house. When they got to the house, Davy opened the door for them and went straight to the bathroom to put her in the bathtub, where Peter was just finishing putting salt in it. "Are you done yet," Mike asked. "I just did," Peter said as Mike and Micky lowered her into the bathtub. "So, what do we do now," Micky asked. "Now, we wait and see if she wakes up," Peter said. Then all of a sudden, they heard a yawn and Davy asked, "Micky, are you tired?" "No, I'm not, why," Micky answered. "Because I thought I heard …," Davy said until he realized it was someone else, "The mermaid." "She must have woken up," Mike said as he and the guys turned around and saw that she woke up and saw that she was looking at them. Peter decided to go up and talk to her. "Hello, I am human, we found you and will not hurt you," Peter said slowly. "Nice to meet you, I am a mermaid, by the way you are talking, I think you think I'm stupid and cannot talk," she said in the same way Peter did. "Sorry, he didn't mean to offend you," Davy said. "Well you didn't bother to ask," the mermaid replied. "Sorry about that, I'm Micky," he said in a normal tone as she shook his hand. "I'm Davy," he said and shook her hand. "I'm Mike," he said as he shook her hand. "And I'm Peter and I'm the one who found you and saved your life," he said as he shook her hand. "Thanks then, I'm Delia, pleased to meet all of you," she said. "The same goes for us as well then," Micky said as he spoke for all of them. "You must be really nervous right now," Delia said. "Why would you think that," Mike replied. "I don't know, but maybe it has to do to the fact that you are humans talking to an actual mermaid, who were thought to be myths," she said. "Actually, yeah," Micky said. "Don't worry, I am a bit nervous, but you can't tell," she said. "Ok, can you excuse us for a second," Peter asked. "No problem, you can go, I do need my alone time now," she said. After she said that, the guys left the bathroom and went to the dining room. "Ok so, what do we do with her," Micky said. "Consider this, she has no home, people will find her mysterious in the waters, report her to the police, and put her in some aquarium," Peter said. "So our only option is to keep her here, and not as in a pet," Davy said. "Ok, looks like our minds have been made up," Mike said. After he said that, they went back to the bathroom to talk to Delia. "So what's going on," she asked as she had her hands on the bottom of the tub to fling her tail onto the rim of the tub. "We decided that you should stay here with us," Micky said. "But, why, I live in the ocean," Delia said in a sad tone. "That is actually the reason why, besides you might be reported to the police and be put in an aquarium," Davy said. "What is an aquarium," she asked. "It is a place where marine animals are shown in display for the public and have shows which whales and dolphins do tricks like flipping in the air for the people to see," Peter said. Then she thought, "But, the ocean is my home, but they are saying humans could catch me and put me in a cage for humans to look at me, ugh what am I saying, I should listen to them." "Guys, I will stay with you," she said to them in which Peter responded with a hug for her, which the other guys did to her, one at a time.


	2. Part of Your World

It is now the middle of the night. Delia had eaten about six hours ago. She is putting her hands in and out of the water because she had nothing to do, but try to get to sleep. Also, she was very lonely, even in the times before she met the Monkees. That was when she started to cry. Then, she heard someone coming toward the bathroom and started to get out of the tub. She got out and stood up, but forgot that she had a tail and immediately fell down to the floor. Then, the door knob began to turn and was scared of who was coming in to get her. She saw a pair of feet in front of her that were covered in some sort of orange fabric. Delia then looked up to see it was Peter and he said, "What are you doing out of the tub?" "I heard something coming here, got out, fell down, then you came in," she said. "Ok, then let me help you back in, besides, it is 2 in the morning," Peter said, "Besides, I heard you crying in here, is everything all right?" "Oh, nothing," she said, "I was just reminiscing about some things." "Like what," he asked as he began to sit on the floor next to her. "Well, I have to sleep now, good night," Delia said as she went down to go to sleep. Peter went back to his room to go back to sleep. That same day, at 8 in the morning, the guys woke up and Micky checked on Delia. "Good morning new girl," Micky said. "Morning Micky, how did you sleep," she asked. "I slept great," he replied, "And what about you?" "Well, I didn't sleep well, I tried to sleep but couldn't until 2:00 AM," she said. "Really, what happened," he asked. "Well, I don't think I want to talk about it because it is sort of personal," she said. "Well, you got to tell someone," he said, "I know a good therapist, I'll tell her to come by the house to talk with you." "You can't," Delia shouted. "But why," Micky said. "She is a human that is a stranger to me; she could tell the world about me that mermaids exist," Delia said. "Oh come on, she used to be with Davy," Micky said. "Oh alright, I will do it," she said, "What is her name?" "Her name is Dr. Katie Walton," he said, "I will tell her to come at noon so we can have lunch and you can get to know her better through lunch." "I like the idea," she said. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Davy, Peter, and Mike were eating breakfast and talking about Delia. "I cannot wait to have this lunch and get to know more about Delia," Mike said. "It is going to be so exciting," Davy said, "I mean I hope Katie is single still." "Is that all you think about Davy, women and music," Mike asked. "No, he thinks about them how he could do both at the same time," Peter said as Davy blushed. Meanwhile, Delia was talking to Micky in the bathroom, still. "I was wondering," Delia asked, "Can we go to the ocean, I want to see my friends. They can find me with my scent." "You mean they can find you like a dog," Micky asked. Delia got confused and asked, "What's a dog?" "It is an animal that has four legs and barks," he said. Micky agreed to her favor and carried her out to the beach so she can see her friends. "So tell me, how many friends are coming here," he asked. "It is only two girls, uh…. mermaids," Delia replied, "Their names are Nereida and Talise." "Those are unique names, even your name is too," he said. "Thanks, I really love being who I am, but sometimes, I think about if I was really meant to be a mermaid," she said. "Let's talk about that later with Dr. Walton," Micky said. "Sorry," she said. Then suddenly, two heads popped out of the water with their arms stretched out under the water and they began to crawl towards Delia. Micky then noticed they even had fish tails, just like Delia, but in different colors. "Delia, I cannot believe you," one of the mermaids said. "Yeah, you scared us half to death with what you did," the other mermaid said. "I'm sorry, can you introduce…," Micky said as the mermaids got scared of him. "Hey guys, relax, he is friendly," Delia said to calm them down. The mermaids had tails and scales on their breasts, just like Delia, but the one on the left had turquoise and the one on the right had light pink. The mermaid on the left had long, black hair and tan skin, but it was lighter than Delia's. The mermaid on the left, however, had short, brown hair and pale skin. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys," Delia said, "Micky, meet Talise and Nereida, Nereida and Talise, meet Micky." "Nice to meet you," he said as he stuck his hand out to Nereida and Talise, but they didn't know what to do. "You have to hold his hand and shake it," Delia said as they complied, one at a time. "So who is who," Micky asked. "Talise has a blue tail and Nereida has a pink tail," Delia replied. "Oh, cute," Micky said. "It is not cute," Talise said as she turned her face towards Delia in a serious way, "I cannot believe you." "Yes, why did you leave," Nereida asked in a mad way. "Uh, I just wanted to see the world, besides, I didn't want to stay in the ocean for the rest of my life," Delia said. "Which is how you ended up here," Micky said. "Bingo, loser," Delia said. "Don't call me a loser," Micky said. "Anyway, you are talking to a human and you being seen by one," Talise said. "Yea, that is two laws that you have broken." "What do you mean laws," Micky asked. "We have monarchy in the ocean ruled by the merpeople, also known as mermaids and mermen, and we have certain laws to be kept which are: Not to be seen by a human, not to talk to a human, and not to fall in love with a human," Delia said. "Like we said, since there is a monarchy, that means we have kings, queens, princes, and princesses," Talise said. "Guess who the princess is," Nereida said, "It is your very own, Delia." "I can't believe you guys, I wanted this to be kept secret," Delia said. "That what," someone said as Talise and Nereida hid under the water. Delia and Micky turned around to discover that it was Davy from the backdoor and he said, "What is going on?" "Uh nothing, why," Delia replied. "Well because I knew Micky took you outside and Katie is here," Davy said as Micky carried her to the house and Delia waved goodbye to her friends. As Micky and Delia got inside, she smelled something delicious and said, "Do I smell smoked salmon?" "Is that your favorite meal," Peter asked. "Oh my, yes it is," she replied with a smile on her face. "Oh, Delia, meet Dr. Katie Walton, Dr. Walton, meet Delia," Mike said. "Nice to meet you Delia," Dr. Walton said. "So you must be my new therapist," Delia said. "Oh, and you must be the mermaid that Davy has told me about," Dr. Walton said. "Unfortunately, I am," Delia said. "Oh, don't feel bad, it is who you are and no one should mess with it," Dr. Walton said. "Thanks," Delia said. "Don't mention it," Dr. Walton said. "So, who's hungry," Davy said. "Alright, Delia, you will be sitting in a clay pot of water in between Micky and Peter," Mike said as Micky lowered her into the pot and everyone sat down in the chairs. "So, let's eat," Micky said as Mike and Peter began eating like wild animals. "So, tell me about yourself, Delia," Dr, Walton said in an annoyed manner, "Boys, eat your food like gentlemen." "Sorry ma'am," both of them said with food in their mouths. "So Delia, where are you from," she asked. "Well, I was born on a beach called Malibu Beach near the Pacific Ocean," Delia answered. "Oh, so you're from here," Davy said. "If that's what you think," she replied. "Moving on, tell me about your parents," Dr. Walton asked. "My mother died when I was 3 and my father is King of the Sea, which means I am a princess," Delia said as Dr. Walton, Mike, Peter, and Davy's jaws dropped as they had forks going into their mouths. "I'm sorry, did you say you're a princess," Dr. Walton asked as Delia nodded her head. "Ok, so tell me about your father then," the therapist asked. "He was a very forceful man, I mean merman, anyway, he had these rules of how we, as in me and others like me cannot be seen by, talking to, or in love with humans, which means I have now broken the first two rules," Delia said. "Ok, so tell me, how you got here," Dr. Walton asked. "Well, I ran away from home because I thought I didn't fit in with the mermaids and mermen, I sometimes think to myself sometimes if I was really meant to be a mermaid, like be a human, but I don't think it is possible," Delia said. "I can see what you are talking about, but it still doesn't explain how you got here," Dr. Walton said. "I got knocked out by a rock that hit me on the head while swimming near someplace that has a big red bridge, which lead me here," Delia answered. "That place is San Francisco, oh boy that brings memories, Janis Joplin," Peter said. "Oh, did you see her in concert," Dr. Walton asked. "No, I dated and slept with her, but I saw her in Monterrey," he replied. "Ok, that is it for today, I hope to see you soon," Dr. Walton said. "It was nice meeting you Doctor," Delia replied. "Geez, I really feel bad for Delia, she wants to fit in, but she can't, unless, someone has a spell book," Micky said, "I am guessing no." "How about we go to the library and maybe find a way we can do this," Peter said, "Besides, the library has loads of information for a problem like this." "But wait, what about Delia, someone has to stay behind to watch her," Davy said. "I'll stay behind, besides, I am a dummy," Peter said as the other guys left to get into the Monkeemobile to go to the nearest public library. "Hey wait a minute," Mike though as he was driving to the library, but then forgot about it. Meanwhile, Peter was looking after Delia, who Micky brought back to the tub and Peter said, "Delia, I am about to tell you something that I have not told anyone, I am a warlock, a male witch." After he said that, Delia hid from him because she thought he was going to try and kill her. "Calm down, I'm nice, remember," Peter said. "So what does this have to do with anything," Delia asked. "That is because I will be telling them later when you are going to become human," Peter said as he held Delia's delicate hands. "Are you serious, please tell me you are kidding me," she said in excitement while Peter nodded his head. Meanwhile, the other guys were at the library trying to find a way for Delia to become human and Davy said, "This is just too hard, let's go home." After he said that, they all agreed to go home, letting them know that they have 'let down' Delia. As they got home, they ran straight to the bathroom to see Delia. "We are so sorry, Delia, we let you down," Micky said. "No you didn't." "We didn't," the three of them said at once in a sad tone, "We didn't." After they said that, she nodded her head with a smile on her face and she pointed to Peter. "What's up, Peter," Davy asked. "Well, I wasn't able to tell you this but, I'm a warlock, or a male witch for normal people," Peter said. "Why didn't you tell us," Micky asked. "I thought you would use my magic for your own doing like trying to land a date," Peter said as he was staring at Davy. "Hey, I just get girls with my charm," Davy said. "Anyway, I know the ingredients we need," Peter said, "They are a drop of blood from an actual human, petals of a sunflower, seaweed juice, a bit of salt, tomatoes, and coffee with cream, that seems easy." "We don't know how to get seaweed juice," Davy said. "I already do, it is underneath my bed along with the spell book," Peter said. "Didn't I already ask if someone did," Micky said. "Hey I wanted that secret," Peter said as Delia cleared her throat to let them know to get on with it, "By the way, she cannot be in water so she has to be on the couch with a towel."Micky carried her into the living room and put her on the couch to wait with a towel. Peter got everything set up in the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients, put them in a boiling cauldron on the stove, and stirred it all up. In the end, he put the mixture in a large red bottle and took it to Delia. "So you ready to become human," Peter asked. "I am ready and waiting," Delia replied. "Ok, in order for it to work, you have to drink the whole bottle," Peter said. "Ok, here goes nothing," Delia said as she began to drink the entire bottle. "Ooh, what is happening on my tail," she said. "That means the potion is working now drink the rest," Peter said as she lifted her head up to down the rest of the potion. After she finished it, she saw her tail slowing separating into two tan legs, which made Delia very happy and screamed, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I have legs!!" After she said that, she ran to Peter, in her nakedness and gave him a hug and cried, in which he patted her back to comfort her and said, "It's ok, you're one of us now, you're free, Princess." "Thank you, I have never been so happy," Delia said in her happy tears. "Yes, but now, you need clothes and to have some other stuff to fit in," Mike said. After he said that, Mike told Davy to go upstairs and take one of his old shirts and give it to Delia, so she can wear it as a dress. She wore Mike's old red long sleeve shirt, she used the sleeves to make the shirt seem like a halter dress. "You do not know what this means to me," Delia said. "Oh by the way, one other thing, if you put your legs in water, your tail will come back, but not permanently, just have to dry it to make it go away," Peter explained to Delia. "I don't care, but I think we will make this work," Delia said as she and the guys had a group hug.


	3. Tears Dry On Their Own

She has moved from the bathroom bathtub to the living room couch, where she has been sleeping peacefully every time. In the morning, she woke up to pancakes made by Micky and he said, "Good morning little mermaid. How are your new pair of legs?" "It is so amazing, I have to thank Peter for this," Delia said, "Where is he?" "He is fixing the car," Micky said as Delia ran outside to find Peter fixing the car. "Hey Delia, what's going on," Peter said as Delia gave him a hug, "Ok, that was unexpected." "I just wanted to say thanks for everything, I mean from saving me to helping me become a human," Delia said. "Hey, it is no big deal," Peter said, "I mean I used magic, that secret never leaves the house." "Oh forgot to tell you something, in addition to being a mermaid, I have powers to," she said as she showed him. First, she made sphere of water come from a glass of water next to him; she then froze it, and then heated it up. "Wow, those powers are extraordinary," Peter said. "Hi, what's going on," a girl said as Delia showed Peter her powers. The girl had long, brown hair, tan skin, and a big mouth. "Uh nothing," Peter replied as they hid the sphere. "Hey Peter, who is she," the girl asked again. "Peter, tell me who she is," Delia said sternly. "Delia, this is Brooke, she and her parents live next to us, Brooke, this is Delia, my niece," Peter said. "Your niece," Delia whispered. "You'll thank me later," Peter replied. "Oh, well nice to meet you, Brooke," Delia said. "Nice to meet you too," Brooke answered, "So, I am guessing you are about 18 years old." "Close, I'm 19," Delia replied. "Cool, uh, what are you wearing," Brooke asked. "Uh just this old shirt that Peter's friend gave me to wear," Delia said. "Tell you what, later today, we can go shopping to get some better clothes," Brooke said. "Hey thanks," Delia said, "Oh no, listen, I got to go." After she said that, Delia ran to the beach to meet up with Talise and Nereida. When she got to the beach, she saw them lying on their stomachs with their tails in the air. They were shocked when Delia arrived. "I cannot believe you Delia," Nereida said. "Yeah, you're a monster now, you're one of them now," Talise said. "Guys, even though I have legs, does it makes me less of a friend to you guys. Besides, when I get in water, my tail comes back," Delia said, "So, who wants to go swimming?" After she said that, Delia dived into the water and Nereida and Talise followed her. "Listen, this has to be quick because I have to be with Brooke later," Delia added later on. "Who is Brooke," Talise asked. "Brooke is the guys' neighbor, who has agreed to take me shopping for new clothes," Delia answered, "So, race you to the nearest pier." As she said that, her tail came back in the water and started swimming toward Santa Monica Pier. Then, Nereida and Talise began to follow her.

Meanwhile, not far away, Micky and Davy were watching the news on TV when Davy asked, "Where's Delia, she should be here?" "I think she is with Peter," Micky said as they ran to where Peter was talking to Brooke. "Peter, have you seen Delia," Micky asked. "Well, last time we saw her, she ran down to the beach," Peter said. "Yeah, I don't know why," Brooke replied, "I hope she comes back for us to go shopping." After she said that, Micky ran down to the beach to find that Delia was not there. "Wait, I know where she might be," Micky thought. "Guys, where is that old boat we have," he asked. "It is at the beach next to the back door," Davy said, "Why?" "Delia is missing, someone can put her in an aquarium and she will be used for scientific experiments," Micky said. The boat's engine began purring, which started the boat off in its course to find Delia. He tried to do this by screaming her name and see if she would show up. So far, he had no luck.

Meanwhile, underneath the Santa Monica Pier, Delia was chatting with Talise and Nereida about the boys. "So, the whole kingdom, including your dad is very upset that you left the ocean to get legs and live on the land," Nereida said. "Yeah, he is also thinking of banning you from the kingdom," Talise said. "But you have to convince him that I am his daughter, I mean, he can't ban his own child," Delia said. "So, why did you leave," Talise asked. "I left because I thought if I was really meant to be a mermaid forever, I mean, do you think I see myself swimming for the rest of my life in the oceans of the world," Delia said. "Well, you had me at 'life', besides, being a mermaid is so freeing; anyone would die to be one," Nereida said. Suddenly, a boat came towards them and Delia said, "Oh great, we're going to be in aquariums." Then, a man grabbed her arm and Delia fought to keep him away and she said, "Let go of me you rogue." "Delia, calm down, it's me," the man said. Delia then looked up to find that Micky had grabbed her arm. "You scared me," Delia said. "Well, you scared me too," Micky said, "Why didn't you tell me you were with your friends?" "Because I thought you just wanted me to live a normal human life," Delia replied as she cried and Micky gave her a hug and said, "So, race you back to the house?" "You're on," Micky said as Delia, Nereida, and Talise started before he did. Unfortunately, they beat him to the house. Delia dried up her tail to get her legs back with a towel that was lying on a rock. Unfortunately, the towel she was using belonged to Brooke and she said, "Delia, where have you been, Micky and Davy were trying to find you." "Well, they found me," Delia said in her nakedness. "Ok, I have got to take you shopping now," Brooke said as she pulled Delia by her arm to her house to get clothes to change into, "You know, I have some clothes that might fit you perfectly." After she said that, Brooke ran upstairs to her bedroom, where she had an assortment of dresses and Brooke said, "Do you have any underwear," in which Delia replied with a confused look on her face. "Wow, it is like you were separated from the world or something," Brooke said."Well, maybe I am or maybe I'm not," Delia said with a smile on her face. Delia then picked an aquamarine dress that was just a simple halter dress, with blue sandals. Brooke then got into her car, which was a BMW Roadster in blue, with Delia. "Wow, what is this," Delia asked. "Don't you have cars where you come from," Brooke asked. "Uh, we don't have cars in my country, which is actually an island," Delia replied. "Oh, ok," Brooke said as she started the ignition in the car, which started the car to help Brooke drive.

Meanwhile, at the house, Micky and Davy were reminiscing their past in the 60s and Micky said, "You know what I realized, this is really my first time with mermaids since the 60s." "Micky, you idiotic twit, that was a dream," Davy said. "I know, but I remember it so well," Micky said, "I jumped off a bridge into the ocean, I then remember, even though my eyes were closed, two mermaids saved me. Then I think 10 years later, I saw one of them in a dream and the rest is all a blur." "Micky, you know what is weird," Peter said. "What is that," Micky replied. "I had the mermaid dream too, well, I mean the one you had in the 70s," Peter said, "But she looked different from yours." "What made you think, that the one in my dream was different from yours," Micky said. "Hello, remember, me, warlock," Peter said. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Micky said. Then suddenly, Delia came back from shopping with Brooke. Delia was now wearing a gold off-the-shoulder shirt, washed-out skinny jeans, and black heels. "Wow Delia, you look beautiful," Micky said. "Thanks," Delia said quietly as she gave him a hug with shopping bags in her hands. "Thanks for taking her with you, Brooke," Peter said. "Ah, it was no big deal, besides, she needed a decent wardrobe," Brooke replied, "So, see you tomorrow for a sleepover." "You bet," Delia answered as Brooke left the door and then asked Davy, "What's a sleepover?" "It is when friends get together and have a party and stay over at someone's house," he replied. "Oh, thanks for telling me," she said. "I need to ask you something private, do you have any memories of your mom or did your dad tell you anything about her," Micky asked. "Well, he told me that she had long, golden blonde hair, straight, tan skin, green top, and a pink tail and her name was Naida," Delia said, "She even had a best friend, who had brunette hair, tan skin, blue top, and a green tail, and her name was Nixie, who also died the same day she did; her daughters are my best friends Nereida and Talise." "Wow, they must have done a lot of stuff together," Davy said. "They sure did, like one time; my father told me that they saved a man who jumped off a bridge and into the ocean, after that, they began to become curious about humans," Delia said, "Oddly enough, ten years later, they ran into that same guy at the beach, who also had a friend with him, but everything else was a blur, after that, they found out they were having children, my mom with my dad's kid and my friends' mom with my dad's best friend. That was all he ever told me." "Wow, that is some experiences she and her friend had," Mike said. "Yeah, and what is even weirder, I don't look like my dad, neither does my friends and their dad," Delia said, "Sometimes, I think if our dads not really our fathers." "Delia, I need to tell you something," Micky said, "The man your mother and her friend saved was actually me." "I am also the friend that was with Micky ten years later when your mom and her friend saw that time," Peter said. "I thought you said they were dreams, guys," Davy said. "No, I can't believe I am saying this, but they were real," Micky said. "I can agree with Micky on that," Peter said. "But, they don't remember anything, but knowing that they were pregnant," Davy said, "Micky, you could be Delia's father and Peter could be Nereida and Talise's father." After he said that, Micky, Peter, and Delia developed shocked looks on their faces. "I got to go," Delia said as she ran off to the beach and dove into the water to find her friends. "I can't believe this, I have a daughter, who is a mermaid," Micky said as he was still shocked. "You're lucky, you have one, I have twin daughters, who are both mermaids, and may now have my powers, as in they are mermaids and witches," Peter said. "This has been one weird day," Davy said.

Meanwhile, underneath the Santa Monica Pier, Delia was waiting for Nereida and Talise to find her, when they actually did. "What's going on, Delia," Nereida asked. "Yeah, you interrupted my tail-sliming session," Talise said. "Uh guys, you know when our moms saved that guy 29 years ago," Delia said as they nodded their heads, "Well, our moms also saw him again 19 years ago, and he had a friend with him and apparently something happened and now I just found out that my dad is one of the guys that I am living, who is the guy our moms saved after he jumped from a bridge, as in my father is human." "Wow, you are really messed up," Talise said as Nereida slapped her head halfway. "Oh and here is the twist, your dad is my dad's friend, so that means the merman you thought was your dad isn't really, like me and the one I thought," Delia said, "Wait, if the King isn't my dad, then I'm not a princess. Then that means I'm free." After she said that, she began cheering and screaming for the fact she was so happy to be out of the King's clutches, and in her own independence. "Wait, what is our dad's name, Delia," Nereida asked. "His name is Peter, he is a warlock," Delia said as Nereida and Talise hid behind a pole, "No guys, he is cool and your dad. Anyway, since he is that, there may be a chance that you guys may be half-witches," Delia said. "So we are still good, but do we have to live with this," Nereida said. "Sis, I think we have to survive this.


	4. We Are Family

"You're right, Delia," Talise said, "Being free is the way to go." "See didn't I tell you that this is the life," Delia said. "Yeah, no one to tell you what to do, nothing to pay, just pure freedom," Nereida said. "Still, I just can't believe that Micky is my real father, I mean, this has got to be a crazy dream," Delia said as she played with the water in her hands. All of a sudden, she heard something that sounded like her mother, Naida saying, "Delia, listen to me," which made her become confused. "What's going on, Delia," Talise asked. "Yeah, you look sort of shocked," Nereida said. "No, I think it is just that," Delia said, "I think I can hear my mom's voice in my head." "Of course you are," the voice said, "Because she is right behind you." After the voice said that, Delia turned around to find out the voice was Naida, her mother. "Mom, I thought you died in the boat wreck with Nereida and Talise's mom," Delia said. "Well, I did," Naida said, "But I am here in spirit to help you in your journey." Then Delia felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder and answered, "My journey of what, spiritual holiness." "No, I am here to help you in your journey for yourself," Naida said to her daughter, whilst clutching her hand. "What do you mean, mom," Delia answered back to her mother. "I mean, remember what you said to your father two days ago, before you found out he is your father," Naida said. "I said 'I sometimes think if I really was supposed to be a mermaid'," Delia said. "Delia, it is time you start your journey of how you want to live your life in the sea or on the land," Naida said, "It is your choice, Delia, I am giving control over to you." "But mom," Delia interrupted. "No buts, now you have a decision to make, good-bye," Naida said as she disappeared. "Mom, no, come back please, come back, come baaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk," Delia said as she was crying. Then, all of a sudden, she woke up and realized that is was all a dream and saw people, in white clothes surrounding her whilst she was in a tin tub of cold water and asked, "Who are you people, and why have you taken me from the ocean?" "We are from a place called Sea World in San Diego, California," a man said. "Wait, where are Nereida and Talise, where are my best friends since birth," Delia asked. "If you mean the other mermaids we found that were with you, they are being tested and you will soon be joining them," a woman replied. "Wait, how did I get here," Delia asked. "Well, we first found your friends because we had gotten certain calls from people saying that they saw two mermaids swimming together and we caught them by a net off the side of our boat," another man said. "Yeah, we then found you later on; we wanted to get you by surprise, so we used some tranquilizers on you that we would have used for your friends if they became crazy, we then put you on a stretcher and put you in a tank of cold saltwater, and now, here you are," another woman explained. "Hey Monica, we finished testing the sisters, now it is time for the other one to be tested," another man from faraway said. "I am putting her on the stretcher now, Greg," Monica said as she took Delia from the tub into the stretcher for testing.

Meanwhile, Peter and Micky were pondering about the fact that they have daughters who are mermaids, from one lone night in the '70s with their mothers. Davy and Mike were watching the news on TV. "I think that there is a chance that they might not be our daughters," Peter said. "Yeah, we don't even know if they have what we have," Micky said. "Delia has your eyes and nose, Micky," Davy said. "Yeah, and those friends of hers have your eyes, nose and ears, Peter," Mike said. "Hey, how would you know what they looked like," Peter and Micky said simultaneously. "Because they are on the Today Show," Davy said as Peter and Micky sat down to watch their children on TV. "And coming up, do mermaids exist; well the answer is in the hands of Sea World San Diego, where they have three of them in captivity, but first, a performance by The Proclaimers," Katie Couric said. "I can't believe it," Micky said. "Yeah, I know, how did the Proclaimers get to be on the Today Show, when it should really be Oasis," Davy said as the guys looked at him, since they didn't know those names, "They are British bands, yes I keep up with the culture there, even though I'm here, besides Oasis is from Manchester, go David Beckham." "Who," the three of them said simultaneously. "He is a soccer player in England," Davy said. "Can we get back to the girls," Micky said. "Guys, the performance is over." "Ever since 'The Little Mermaid' ever little girl always imagined they were a mermaid, now it seems like those little girls might get an opportunity to actually meet one, no, it won't involve a woman in a mermaid costume, but an actual mermaid, Ann Curry reports in San Diego, CA, Ann," Katie Couric said. "Good Morning Katie, yes, Sea World in San Diego, CA have reportedly found three mermaids swimming in the Pacific Ocean near Santa Monica Pier," Ann Curry said. "Oh no, that was where I found her and her friends when they had their tails," Micky said. "We have to save them," Peter said. "Hey, San Diego is only a 2 and a half hour trip down, we can save them, give the sisters legs, and be back here by lunchtime or 3:00 pm," Davy said. "Well, we might stay there longer, like overnight or two days because we may not get the back when we get there," Mike said. "Ok then, let's get packing, next stop, San Diego and Sea World," Micky said. "We've got some mermaids to rescue," Peter said as they went upstairs to pack their things. Then, Brooke knocked on the door and Davy let her in and said, "Hi Brooke." "Hi Davy," she replied, "You won't believe this, but I was watching the Today Show and Ann Curry was showing these mermaids that Sea World found underneath Santa Monica Pier and one of them looked like Delia," Brooke said as Micky began to cry with Peter, "Did I make anyone upset?" "Uh how do we explain this Brooke, that mermaid you thought was Delia," Davy said, "That is Delia, and those other two mermaids are her best friends." "What, why didn't you tell me she was a mermaid," Brooke said. "Well, we thought you would tell people about her," Mike said. "Well, you guys know that you can trust me," she replied. "I forgot," Davy said as Brooke ran upstairs to see Micky and Peter as they were crying on the beds. "Micky, are you all right," Brooke said. "No I am not, you want to know why," Micky said as she sat down next to him on the bed, "Because Delia is my long-lost daughter, who I didn't even know I had." "Wow, then why are you upset Peter," she asked. "Because her friends that were taken with her are my long-lost daughters, whom I didn't know I had either," Peter replied. "Oh my God, Peter, I am so sorry and for you too, Micky," Brooke said as she hugged Micky and Peter very tightly. "Hey guys," Peter said as Micky and Brooke looked up to him, "I got an idea, but I need Micky's help for this and Brooke, tell everyone to stop packing and put on the Today Show," he said as he ran downstairs with Micky and Brooke. "But why," Brooke asked. "Because, Micky and I are going to Sea World San Diego," Peter said. "Ok, but here is the thing, Mike has the keys to the Monkeemobile, how will we get there," Micky asked. "With magic, remember, I'm a warlock," Peter said. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Micky said.

Meanwhile, Mike and Davy were packing up when Brooke came in and said, "Guys, Peter told me to tell you to stop packing and turn on the TV to the Today Show." "But why," Davy asked. "Because just Peter and Micky are going," Brooke said as Mike and Davy looked at her in a confused look, "You'll see when you're watching the Today Show." After she said that, the guys sat down and turned on the TV to watch the "Today Show". "Thanks George for the interview, and now back to Katie in the newsroom, Katie," Matt Lauer said. "Thanks Matt, looks like we are heading back to San Diego and Ann Curry with some guests with her, Ann," Katie Couric said. "Good morning Ann, I am here with 'Monkees' members Micky Dolenz and Peter Tork who have some surprising revelations to tell us today, boys," Ann Curry said. "Good morning Ann," both of them said simultaneously with smiles. "Oh stop it boys," Ann said, "Now, you two are telling me you have something to share with us." "Yes we do," Micky said, "I saw that story of the mermaids that were found underneath Santa Monica Pier and Sea World in San Diego brought them, we had been following the story since it came on and here is the kicker, one of them is my daughter. She has a white tail and her name is Delia." "Are you saying, Mr. Dolenz, that you're daughter is a mermaid that Sea World has found," Ann asked. "Yes, that is exactly what he is saying, Ann," Peter said, "Oh, but, this just in, the other two mermaids are my daughters. Their names are Nereida and Talise. Micky knows what colors their tails are, Micky tell them." "Their colors are light pink and turquoise and my daughter's best friends since birth," Micky said, "We have to go." "By the way, I have found you very attractive and I have missed you, my glowing sunbeam," Peter said as he leaned in to kiss Ann, in which she lifted her leg and stroked the hair on his head, "I'll come back." After he said that, he ran with Micky to the brain of Sea World, its marine department. "Not so fast," two muscular guards said as they blocked the way. "Please, you have to let me, our daughters are in there," Peter said. "If you two are together, just do it somewhere else," one of the guards said. "No, no, we aren't really together, we are in a band, anyway, please, my daughter and his daughters are in there," Micky said. "I'm sorry, but no dice," the other guard said as Micky and Peter leaned in to punch those guards in the face and ran from them and entering the building, which was a big laboratory filled with dolphins, whales, seals, sea lions, and fish, but no sign of Delia, Nereida, and Talise, that is until they found a door with the words "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" written in big red letters. "Okay Pete, looks like we need some lab coats," Micky said as they found a coat rack containing two white coats left, which they put on.

Meanwhile, in another room, Delia was being kept in a big saltwater tank with Nereida and Talise. Delia was lying down on the floor of the tank, until suddenly, two men in white lab coats ran into the room they were in and screamed her name. Delia then came up from the floor of the tank and saw that the men were Micky and Peter. She then swam up, broke the surface of the water and screamed, "Dad!!" Micky then said and screamed, "Delia, DELIAAAAAAAAA!!" He then ran up the stairs leading up to the tank while Delia swam to Micky and hugged each other while crying. "I was so scared, Dad, I thought I would be gone forever," she said while crying. "I missed you too," Micky said while crying, "Don't you ever run like that again." As Micky and Delia were having a bittersweet reunion, Peter thought to finally meet the girls who are his long-lost daughters. Peter went up the staircase to meet them as they swam to him. "So, which is which," Peter said with a laugh. "I'm Nereida and I have a light pink tail," she said. "And I'm Talise and I have a turquoise tail," she said. "Hi, I'm Peter, I don't have a tail, but what I know is that, I'm your father," he said as they began crying and hugging each other until Micky said, "Hey what are we doing sobbing and hugging, we got to get out of here so the girls don't become freak shows." "Yeah, but how," Delia asked. Suddenly, Ann Curry came into the room and said, "You can get arrested for this, but since I know the people here, they have decided to drop the charges if you leave them be and go back on the highway." "No, no we can't, we didn't come here just to steal them for our own uses," Peter said, "We came here so we can bring them back home, to be with us, their fathers. I mean, you had a father once didn't you, sweetie." After he said that, Ann gave Peter a long, hard kiss. "Go then, go bring you children back home," she said, "And when you do, I will be there, with the guys, with your neighbor, with you and your children in Malibu." After that, Peter used the spell that he used to bring Micky there, to bring him, Delia, Nereida, and Talise back home.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mike, Davy, and Brooke were keeping their eyes on the TV and keeping up with the story of Delia, Nereida, and Talise when Katie Couric said, "We can't get back with Ann on the story, but we have a message from her saying, 'To Mike and Davy: Get ready for some new roommates, or should we say, family members. Peter and Micky are coming back with their daughters and will not have charges pressed against them, after all, they are family.' Now that is one sweet message, thanks Ann. Coming up, tie-dyed tablecloths." After that, Davy turned off the TV and said, "Yes, they're coming home and looks like that sleepover is cancelled, Brooke." "Oh well, there are other days, besides, this is a family reunion," "Hey, I got a camera upstairs, I'll get it so we can get some memories that will last a lifetime," Mike said. "What are you talking about Mike," a voice said as Mike turned around to discover it was Micky with Delia in her legs and Peter holding both Nereida and Talise. Then, the house became the center of commotion when everybody started hugging and kissing each other on the head or cheek. "Well, it looks like my journey has gotten halfway," Delia said. "What are you talking about, sweetie," Micky asked. "I mean, when Sea World got me with a tranquilizer, I saw my mom in an out-of-body experience and saying it was time to start my journey to either conquer land or stay in the sea," she said, "It will be a big job, but I need this complete, without your help, I may as well be a complete waste of time." After she said that, everyone gathered together for a group hug.


	5. Start of Something New

Nereida and Talise are living in the bathtub, where Delia once resided, before she got legs. "Hey guys, I'm making breakfast, what do you want to eat," Micky asked. "We'll eat whatever Delia is having," Nereida said for her and Talise. "Ok, your Dad is going to see you in a bit," Micky said. "It seems a little weird sis," Talise said. "Yeah, I mean, we're mermaids living in a bathtub on land," Nereida said, "It does seem a little bit weird, but we'll get used to it."

Meanwhile, in the basement downstairs, Delia was sleeping in her brand new room, which had a cherry wood cabinet, pink with flowers walls, a computer, telephone, and bed that was full-size with purple, green, and yellow throw pillows, a tan teddy bear she named Caspian, and a red quilt, when Micky, her dad woke her up with the smell of food and said, "Rise and shine, princess." "Oh come on, five more minutes Dad," she said in her sleep and covering her head with a pillow. Then, he took the quilt from her body, which made her cold and said, "Wake up, little mermaid." After that, she got out of bed in her new blue-striped pajamas and said, "Please don't do that again." "So, who cares, isn't this the life," he said. "No it isn't really," she said. "What do you mean," Micky asked. "It's just, I mean, I used to be in the position that my friends are in, I just wish I can help them," Delia said. "Hey wait, why don't you ask their dad if you can try and you know," he said. "What do you mean," she said. "I mean, why don't you help them get legs," Micky said. "Dad, you're a genius," Delia said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the kitchen, Peter was preparing breakfast for his daughters, when all of a sudden, Ann Curry came into the room to see Peter, her boyfriend and said, "Sorry I was late, I was in New York doing the show." After she said that, she kissed him on the cheek. "So, how are your girls," she asked in a maternal tone. "They're in the tub getting ready for breakfast," Peter said as he was mixing the pancakes for flipping. Suddenly, Delia came upstairs in a dark green bikini with a light pink headband and said, "Hey guys, how are you Ms. Curry?" "I fantastic Delia, by the way, just call me Ann, and you," Ann said. "I'm great, Ann, listen Peter, after breakfast, I'm going swimming in the ocean, ok," Delia said. "Ok, remember, stay away from strangers," Peter said. After he said that, breakfast was finished and Ann yelled, "Breakfast is on, people, let's eat."

Meanwhile, upstairs in the room, Davy and Mike were sleeping like babies and Davy was having an odd dream. He dreamt that he was his younger self, as a merman with an aquamarine tail. He was swimming in the Pacific Ocean, when all of a sudden, he was caught in a net and was being lifted higher and higher to the surface and the man who caught him said, "Ah, he is a fine specimen, he will be a great trophy on my mantle." After he said that, Davy became scared and a mermaid underneath him said, "Let him go." "Why should I, you little mermaid, is her your mate," he asked back to her. "He is not, I just know him, just let him go," she said as the man let Davy go, then their boat started to drive off. "Well thank you miss," Davy said, "You look familiar, who are you?" "My name is Naida," she said. "Are you Delia's mother," he said. "Yes, I am," she said, "And I have a message for her." "I will make sure she gets it," Davy said. "Tell her 'Follow your heart and it will lead you home'," Naida said as Davy woke up looking like his normal self. Later, he Mike up and said, "Mike, get up, it's morning." After he said that, Mike woke up and said, "Ok, I'm up, what is going on?" "I just had a dream that I was a merman and I saw Delia's mother," Davy said. "Ok, I smell pancakes, breakfast must be ready," Mike said as he and Davy ran downstairs to eat.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Delia was finishing up her pancakes and said, "I'm done Peter; Dad, I'm going swimming." "Ok, come back soon," Micky said as Delia ran outside to the beach and dove into the water, which gave her tail back to her. When she got it, she began doing flips in the water. She was then looking at shells on the ocean floor when all of a sudden, she saw two legs in the water and thought that she should go up and see who they belong to. When she decided that, she swam up to the surface and found out that they belonged to a man that was about her age with long, light brown hair in a ponytail, light skin, light brown eyes, and six pack abs. He was sitting on a white surfboard with blue stripes. Then, he said, "Hi there." "Hey," Delia said in a shy tone. "You must be new here because I have never seen you here before," he said. "So you're a surfer," Delia said. "No, I'm studying theater at UCLA," he said, "What am I saying, I forgot to give you my name, it's Kevin." "I'm Delia; I live in Malibu with my dad and his friends and my friends," she said. "So anything else to your name, it's really Kevin Johns," he said. "For me, it's Delia Dolenz," she said. "Wait, is your dad's name, Micky," Kevin asked. "Yeah, it's Micky," she said, "Why?" "Because your father was a member of one of the biggest rock bands of the 60's called the Monkees," he said. "My dad was famous, and he never told me," Delia said in a shocked manner. "Wait, who are the friends he is living with," he said. "He is living with a Mike, Davy, and Peter, why," she said. "Oh my God, those are the other Monkees, you are living with rock stars," Kevin said. "That's cool, but they aren't as cool as the Beatles," Delia said. "They have met the Beatles, your dad met Paul McCartney," Kevin said. "Oh my God, listen, I got to go now, or else my dad will think I ran away," she said. "Ok, so I'll see you at your house soon," he said. "Yes, in two days," she said, "Good-bye." After she said that, Kevin waved good-bye and she dove back into the water without exposing her tail to Kevin. She then realized one thing; she was in love with Kevin.

Meanwhile, Nereida and Talise were almost done eating their pancakes when they saw Peter, their dad, open the door and said, "How are my lovelies doing today?" "We're good, dad," Nereida said. "We have something to tell you." "Oh, what is it," he asked. "We decided that we want to become human," Talise said. "I'm so glad," Peter said, "But here's the thing, I'm missing an ingredient for the spell, which we need to find in the ocean." Then, the girls began sobbing and said, "Now we'll never be like Delia." They then stopped crying and thought of what they should do and Talise said, "How about an undersea adventure?" "Why didn't I think of that earlier," Peter exclaimed, "Alright, all of us, except Ann, will go on an undersea expedition." "By the way, what do we need for the spell," Nereida said. "We need seaweed juice," Peter said. "Ok, just wanted to know," Talise said as their father closed the door.

Meanwhile, Delia had just arrived from swimming in the ocean when her father opened the back door and threw a towel to her and he said, "So, how was your swim?" "It was nice, I met someone," she said, "His name is Kevin." After she said that, Micky got angry and said, "You know the trouble you could have gotten into out there, you could have been caught by a mad fisherman I would never see you again." "I'm sorry then, I just wanted to have fun but I forgot the consequences," she said as she hugged her father. "Listen honey, we need to get ready in the morning," he said. "Why," she asked. "Because we are going on an undersea expedition for your friends, who want to become human," he replied. "Are you serious," Delia said with a smile on her face. "Yep, so get to bed right now and we will sound off in the break of dawn," Micky said as he helped his daughter dry her tail and escorted her to her room.

The next day, Micky and Peter were doing some touch-ups on the modifications they made on the car. Davy and Mike then woke up because they kept hearing noises in their sleep all night. "What's been going on, fellas," Davy asked. "Yeah, it seemed like you were up all night doing something," Mike said. "Well, we were just making some modifications to the Monkeemobile," Peter said. "Yes, I have made some modifications that can make this car not only just a car, but a submarine underwater," Micky said. "Are you serious," Davy said. "Yes, say 'hello' to the Monkee Marinemobile," Micky said as he flung the cover off the car and slowed it and Mike said, "But it looks just the same as the car always was.""That is where you are wrong," Micky said as he went into the car and pressed a button with a picture of a submarine above it, which made the car hide its wheels, cover the guys with a glass cover, and engines in the back of the car. "Wow, so it converts from car to submarine," Davy said. "Yes, this is even the vehicle we will use on our expedition to find the ingredient for the spell," Peter said, "We just have to wake up the girls."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Delia was sleeping peacefully on the floor next to Nereida and Talise in their bathtub, when they were awaken by Davy, Mike, and their bullhorn. "Good morning passengers," Davy said through the bullhorn. "Morning, please don't do that again," Delia said. "Yeah, please don't," Nereida and Talise said simultaneously. "Sorry, but we got to get ready for the expedition," Mike said as he carried the sisters out of the bathtub with Davy's help and Delia got up from her sleep in a yellow strappy nightgown and pink fluffy slippers.

Meanwhile, outside by the beach, Micky and Peter were setting the car up for the trip by putting in the food and water they would need, which is, of course, until Kevin arrived at the house to see Delia. "Ah, can I help you," Micky asked. "Yes, Mr. Dolenz, I am here to see your daughter, Delia," Kevin answered. "How do you know about Delia," Micky asked. "Well, she and I met when I was surfing yesterday and she told me everything," Kevin said. "So, you're a surfer," Peter said. "No, I think of it of it more as a hobby, I really study theater at UCLA and since I'm a theater major, I can break into song in anytime of the day," Kevin said as he began to sing "Maria" from "West Side Story". "Ok, we get it; you're a surfer dude who loves the theater," Micky said as Delia came outside to see her father. "Hey dad, I'm almost ready and…," Delia said, "Kevin, what are you doing here and did hear you sing?" "I felt impatient, so I decided to come today," he said, "And what did you think?" "I thought it was great, and you can't be here, listen I'll give you my number," Delia said as she wrote down her cell phone number on his hand, "I'll see you in a week." "When you do, I'll be waiting," he said as he hugged Delia. He then ran to his car, a 1996 Ford Mustang in blue, and drove away. "He knows you're a mermaid," Micky said. "No, he doesn't, he just knows that I'm your daughter," Delia said. "So you're secret is still safe," Peter said. "Of course it is," Delia said, "I'm not those ditzy mermaids that say what they actually are." "So, are we ready," Davy asked as he came out with Mike carrying Nereida and Talise, whom her put down into a hot tub in Brooke's house. "Alright, so what's the plan," Mike asked. "Well, the four of us will be in the car and the girls will be swimming alongside us, and that's about it," Micky said, "How about you, honey?" "Well, the car can only take us halfway because we get into Oceana, the city of the merpeople and the place where my friends and I once resided," Delia said. "So, how do we make it for the rest of the trip," Peter asked. "Well, there is a special kind of bubble that only mermaids can make because this bubble contains oxygen to help humans breath underwater," she said, "When we get to the point when we have to stop, I will make four of those bubbles to help you guys with the rest of the journey." "Ok, now we need a place to stay," Davy said. "How about the palace," Nereida said. "We can't go," Delia said. "And why not," Talise asked. "Because I broke the three laws," Delia replied with tears shedding from her eyes. "Wait, you fell in love," Micky said. "If my dad, I mean the one who I thought was but isn't, would know, he would ban me from the kingdom," Delia said as she kept on crying. "Well, we just are going to have to lie then," Nereida said. "What laws are you talking about," Davy asked. "In the mermaid kingdom, we have laws that can't allow us to be seen by, speak with, and fall in love with humans," Talise explained. "If you break all three, you will be banned from the kingdom," Nereida said as she continued to explain from where her sister left off. "Ok sweetie, are you in love with Kevin," Micky asked as Delia tearfully replied, "Yes!!" "We won't mention it," Mike said as he passed Delia a box of Kleenex. "Ooh, but what about the King and the Duke of Adelaide, AKA our former dads," Talise said. "Wait, then that means that you're duchesses," Davy said as everyone stared at him," What I was born and lived under monarchy in England." "Well, that took a while to find out," Nereida said. "Yeah, I forgot about those guys," Peter said. "So we can't tell them, besides, he and his best friend are very tough, they rule with open arms and I am daddy's little princess, just like my friends to their former dad," Delia said, "Besides, they can't know that they aren't actually our dads, you will have to pretend that you are humans that we found unconscious and brought you back to health with the bubbles and our special herbs," Delia said. "I like the idea a lot," Davy said. "OK, let's hit the road," Peter said.


	6. Octopus's Garden

The car is now on the sands of the beach ready to go into the water and go into submarine mode. Micky is in the driver's seat with Peter in the passenger side, along with Davy behind Micky and Mike behind Peter. Delia was getting ready to dive, while Nereida and Talise had already gotten in the water with help from their dad and Mike. "So, let's hit the road," Peter said. "You said that like an hour ago," Mike said. "Sorry," Peter said. "Well, should I start the ignition or what," Micky said as everyone nodded yes, "All right, Delia, catch up with the girls, we will be with you shortly." As he said that, Delia dived in the water, where she changed into her mermaid form and swam to join up with Nereida and Talise. "Alright, begin change from land to sea," Micky said as her drove the car into the water and when it got deep enough, Micky pressed the button for it to become a submarine. The car's wheels began to hide underneath the interior, the guys would be covered by a glass cover, and the submarine engines appeared in the back of the car, which started the submarine to power up and catch up with the girls. While trying to catch up, they saw fish of many colors swimming past them and making silly faces and Davy doing the same thing to scare them away until Mike said, "Davy stop doing that, you're acting like a child." Micky was also clever by giving Delia and her friends microphone earpieces and gave each other cool nicknames, while Micky said, "This is Micky Mouse to Little Mermaid, over." "Little Mermaid here we have found enormous supplies of seaweed below us in farms, we are currently collecting as we pass, over," Delia said as she and her friends were picking seaweed from below them and placing them in green fabric bags. "Breaker breaker, Manchester Midget here, it seems there are two figures with tails coming towards us," Davy said. "This is Bathing Beauty and Ridiculous Tails to Manchester Midget, we confirm these sightings, over," Nereida and Talise said as those figures came closer. "Little Mermaid to the Dummy, we are getting scared, over," Delia said to Peter. "They're getting closer," Peter screamed to the guys as the girls and they screamed for what was coming towards them. "Girls, relax, here, let me pat you on the back," one of them said as he leaned in to touch Delia. Then suddenly, Micky came out of the car by using a hole her created to get him and the guys out of the car in case of an emergency, well, he got out first, he then got into a bubble that Delia made from her tail and pinned the figure against a big coral rock and said, "Stay away from my daughter and her friends." "What do you mean 'your daughter', she's mine," he said, "She is the crown princess of the Mermaid Kingdom, which makes me the King." After he said that, he came out and turned out to be a merman with a green tail, a muscular body, long, red hair, tan skin, and a crown on his head, "I am King Fontaine of the Merfolk," he said as Micky bowed to him. "And I am his best friend, Glendower, the Duke of Adelaide in Oceana," he said as he came out and showed himself; he had light skin, a muscular body, long, blonde hair, and a red tail. "Dad," Nereida and Talise said simultaneously as they swam towards him and hugged him, Delia did the same thing to her former dad, even thought she knew her dad was floating in a bubble in front of her. "My child, where have you been," he asked her in a serious tone. "I'm sorry father, I was.., I was..," she said with no answer. "You were where, being mangled and harmed by the savage human," he said. "I am not savage, I am crazy, but not savage," Micky said to the King. "I didn't ask you," the King said, "Now tell me my daughter, where were you?" "I was living in peace and posterity with Nereida and Talise, with human men, who were very kind to us," she said to her former father. "I can't believe it, my own child breaking two of my important rules, not to be seen by and talk to humans, thank goodness you aren't in love with one, are you," he asked Delia. "No daddy, I'm not, I really have been on an expedition of how we came to be in the ocean from the land," Delia said to the King.

Meanwhile, in the car, Davy, Peter, and Mike were hearing what Delia, Micky, Nereida, and Talise were talking to the King and Duke, then Peter said, "Keep your hands off them." After he said that, the Duke used a spear that was magical and pointed towards Peter and was shot down and made him fall, however he did not die as he was shocked by the spear's magic. Nereida and Talise then swam quickly to their father to try and restore him to consciousness and the Duke said, "Nereida, Talise, what are you doing with that human, are one of you in love with him?" "No daddy, we aren't, we are just helping him," Nereida said for Talise and herself. "Yeah, Glendower, they were just helping," Delia said to the Duke. "And how would you know," the Duke asked. "Because they were with me on the very important expedition," Delia said. "I'm glad you are doing your part to find out how we got here from there, but now, we have to get away from those creatures," the King said to his daughter, who he always knew was his. "Well, can we bring them back to the palace for research, pleeeassseeee," Delia said with a puppy dog pout on her face. "All right, they can stay, but no funny business and only for research," he said to Delia as she hugged him and said, "Oh thank you daddy, I promise I'll be good to you." "Ok, Glendower, get the chariot prepared to get back to Oceana," the King said to the Duke.

Meanwhile, Delia swam back to Mike and Davy in the car; the hole which Peter and Mick used to get out from was still open, so Delia used it to break the water surface to talk to Davy and Mike and she said, "Hey guys get ready, my dad, well not my actual dad, is letting us stay in the palace, but he thinks I'm researching you guys for some project of how mermaids used to be humans." "Ok, when do we get those bubbles," Davy asked. "As soon as you come out, you will each get one," Delia said as she swam down to catch up with her non-biological father, the King and her biological father, Micky, who were on their way to the palace on a seahorse-drawn carriage with the Duke and Peter. Mike and Davy then came out and got the bubbles from Nereida and Talise and were on their way to catching up with the others. Nereida held Davy's hand and was swimming fast while Talise was doing the same thing with Mike, so all four of them could catch up with everyone else.

Later that day, in two hours, they got to the palace, which was made of coral rock. The palace had five floors of rooms including the royal chamber, guest rooms, bathrooms, laboratories, and a backyard for the children to play and the snails and crabs to roam. "Alright Ianto, bring these men to their guest rooms, have them settled, and make sure they get the special guest rooms, for in case we ever had humans like you," Delia said to her manservant. "Yes sir, I will make sure I do anything in my will to make them feel comfortable in a different world," Ianto said to the young princess as he swam away in his three piece suit with Italian shoes to the human-friendly rooms to make sure they were ready. "You have a servant who is human, how come," Micky asked. "He had a spell placed on him that can only let him breathe underwater and not on land when he was scuba diving one day, he met my father in the eighties and he has been my male nanny and my manservant ever since, his name is Ianto Jones, I don't if you're related to him, Davy," Delia said as she and the others were sitting in golden chairs with red fabric, "But to me, he is like a human best friend, I mean, he got interested in human things before I even broke out of the surface to see it firsthand." "Hey what's that," Peter asked Delia as he swimming up to a very tall chair that was in the shape of a while shell. "That Peter, is the King's throne, this is where he rules from, and I where I will sit and rule someday, well, would have if I didn't know that Micky was my actual father," she said to Peter, "But still, no one can know or it can damage the crown's reputation, I am a princess and that matters only. I just have to pretend you are either experiments or ambassadors from the land." "Hey honey, its okay, besides, no one will know that you are really my kid and not the King's, unless they have spies in every corner of this place," Micky said as he swam up to his daughter to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Ianto came into the room and announced, "Your highness, the rooms are ready for your guests, the Duchesses' rooms have been made tidy, and so has yours, your highness." "Thank you Ianto, can I speak with you for a moment," she said as the maids took the guys and the Duchesses to their rooms. She stayed with Ianto in the area where she and her friends waited and began to hug each other and said, "Oh Ianto, I missed you so much, I don't know what I would have done on the land without you." "You were on the land, what was it like there, has it changed in any way since I have left," he asked in a very fast pace. "Ianto, relax, it was amazing, it is so beautiful, guess what, when I was there, one of those people gave me legs," she said. "Are you kidding me, you must have looked like a scorcher there with legs," he said to make her feel happy. "Want to see a picture of me in them," she said as she took out a golden framed photo of her and Brooke. "Who is that girl next to you," Ianto asked. "That is Brooke, the girl who lives next to us, she has given me clothes and has been so kind to me," Delia said. "I'm glad, your highness," Ianto said. "By the way, Ianto, can you keep a secret for me, I really want you to not tell anyone this or sell it to any news outlet," Delia said. "I promise, your highness," he said. "And stop calling me, 'your highness'," she said to Ianto as he nodded, "Anyway, I am telling you this because you like my best friend. The King is not my real father." "Wait, he's not, but your mother was his wife, the Queen," Ianto said. "I know she was, but the King is not my father, my father is really one of the guests that you set up for," she said. "Which one is he," Ianto asked. "He is the one with a black ponytail in his hair, turns out mom saved him in the late 60's and ten years later, they saw each other again, and that's how it happened, the same thing with the Duchesses of Adelaide and their mother, my actual father's friend with the same thing," Delia explained to Ianto. "Wow, you have one messed up life, so want anything to drink," he asked her. "Yeah, a seaweed smoothie," she said as he went to the kitchen to make the smoothie.

Meanwhile, in Peter's room, Nereida and Talise opened the door to talk with their dad. "Are you comfortable," Nereida said from the door with her sister, which had shield to separate the oxygen of the land from the seawater. "I am great Nereida, you know, that name is sort of difficult to say, how about I give you a nickname," Peter said, "And how about one for you too, Talise, how about Talie for you?" "I love that nickname Daddy," she said. "And for you, how about Rei for you," he said. "I love it, Daddy," Nereida said as the Duke called, "NEREIDA, TALISE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" "We're coming back, Daddy" they said to Peter, "We promise." After that, they swam away to meet up with their other father in the throne room, where he was with the King.

Meanwhile, in his throne room, the King was talking with the Duke about the surprise guests their daughters brought over. "It just seems ruse you know like, 'Hi daddy, we're back from an expedition, by the way, can we have these humans stay over,' it just sickens me, I mean they are our enemies," the King said. "Well, what about Delia's nanny, Ianto, he is human," the Duke said. "Yes, but that is different, he can only breathe underwater from a spell, they are in bubbles that the girls made," the King said, "They even have a mysterious way of how they got here, with some machine, I don't even know what it is." "The documents, your majesty, and your updates, your lordship," Ianto said to the King and Duke. "Thank you, Ianto, that will do for now," the King said, "Have you prepared dinner for tonight?" "Yes, I am making shrimp cocktails, grilled snapper, and for dessert, we will be feasting on Key Lime Pie," Ianto said as he left the room. "Fontaine, you know we are good friends since we have been friends for all our lives, you know you can trust me, right," the Duke said to the King. "Of course I trust you, what's wrong," the King said. "Well, it's just that, well, have you noticed how much Delia looks like one of those human men visiting here," the Duke said. "What are you saying Glendower, are you saying that Delia might not be my daughter but that human's child from him and my lovely Naida," the King said, "By the way, I did think that your girls look like another man that is staying here." "No, it can't be, I always thought they were my girls, but looks like Nixie was that human the night I proposed to her. Before she became my wife, she had been with some human, who turns out is Nereida and Talise's father," the Duke said. "Maybe we're just thinking things," the King said as he and the Duke began laughing, "Yes maybe, we are just making each other scared of what we think might be real." "Dad, you wanted to see us," Nereida, Talise, and Delia said to their fathers. "Yes, girls, we want to talk to you about these people you have invited to stay here with us, how did you meet them," the King said. "Well, how do I explain it, but Daddy, I became unconscious and one of those humans saved me from my unconsciousness, or I could have died, Dad, I have been living with humans on the surface, and they gave me a reward, they gave me legs, I got legs, Daddy," she said as she showed the picture of her in legs. "I can't believe it, my own daughter breaking two of the rules, you know what happens when you break the last rule, no Queen for you," he said as he wagged his finger. "Well, don't just blame me, blame Rei and Talie," she said as the men became confused, "Nereida and Talise." "What is she talking about girls," the Duke said, "Answer me!!" "Well, we found her on the land with our scents and we began living with her, we then got caught by a marine zoo in San Diego and were rescued by Delia's friends," Talise said for her sister and herself. "So you broke those two rules, too," the Duke said. Suddenly, Peter and Micky came in and Micky said, "Delia there you are, I was so worried, you had me scared sick, hello your majesty." "Yes hello sir, can I help you," the King said to Micky. "Ah, yes, we need the princess and the duchesses," Peter said. "Humph, well, do what he says girls," the King and Duke said as the girls swam away to be with their real dads. "I think they were just lying," the Duke said as he put his arm around the King.

Meanwhile, Micky, Delia, Peter, Nereida, and Talise swam to Delia's room, which had a purple shell for a bed with pink sheets and white pillows, a blue armoire, pictures of her family, friends, and human items. Then suddenly, Delia began crying. Micky then comforted his daughter by hugging her and said, "Hey, it's ok, hey you know what they say, some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad, other things just make you swear and curse." "If you're going to sing 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life', I think it will make things worse," Delia said with tears in her face. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better, not worse," Micky said as he stroked her face, "Now, what's wrong?" "I just hate all of this lying, I mean, I hate it, I mean, saying to someone who I thought was my father but really isn't, but I thought who was most of my life," she said, "Now I have to lie to him about me being in love with a human, that isn't anyone here." "Delia, you're in love," Ianto said as he entered the room, "Please don't tell daddy or the Duke, please." "All right, I hate all the secrets you are keeping from the King, your highness, oops sorry, I mean, Delia," Ianto said. "That is all right Ianto, after today, you shall go back home to the surface," Peter said. "What are you talking about this spell can't be reversed," Ianto said. "It can be if you are a warlock like me," Peter said. "Oh do you mean it sir," Ianto said with praise. "I do, it will be done in two days, enough time for us to get the ingredients and the potion made," Peter said. "Great, oh, by the way, dinner is ready, that is why I came in here," Ianto said. "Ok, are you ready to tell the truth," Micky said. "I have been ready for ages to tell them," Delia said.

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, which had a white dining table in a round shape made of smooth marble, golden plates, and little pink chopsticks made from coral, Davy and Mike were sitting down at the table waiting for dinner to begin when the King, Duke, Delia, Nereida, Peter, and Talise arrived to sit down, along with Ianto, who said, "Dinner will be served shortly." After that, lined-up chefs came in with sliver trays in their hands which they put in front of each person. The cover was taken from the plates and unsheathed from it was shrimp cocktail with marinara sauce, which Delia said, "That is my favorite, Ianto, how did you?" "It was my doing, your highness, just dig in," Ianto said as everyone began eating the shrimp dipped in the sauce. "So Mr…," the King said as he was talking to Davy. "Mr. Jones, Davy Jones," he said to the King. "Yes, with that accent of yours, I can tell you are from the continent of Europe in a country known as Engla…, did you say 'Davy Jones'," the King said. "Yes, how did you know, and why," Davy asked. "Well, we may live in the sea, but I have knowledge of the human world," the King said, "And, well the name is familiar because of a famous pirate ghost and his locker, known as Davy Jones." "Some say, that he died for love and roams the sea, which he loved always, before he met a woman, the waters made sure she was taken care of and had her become a mermaid and he then loathed her, he spent the rest of his life in the sea, which is where he died," Delia said, "And looks for mermaids that look like the woman he once loved, because he thought he had learned his lesson." "Some say he was a very eccentric pirate, who was selfish and never acknowledged his crewmates, whom mutinied the ship and made him walk the plank," the Duke said. "But all of these stories include the locker, which has evil creatures from the deep that are thousands of years old and whom were rescued by him," the King said. "Wow, how interesting, now can we get serious for a moment, and not talk about fantasy things, like for example, Dad, how come you never told me about this," Delia said as she wanted this conversation about a pirate to stop. "Well, it's good to know your enemy darling, am I right," he said to Delia. "Well, what would you think if I asked if dad, how would you react if there is a small percent of humans that aren't mean," Delia said. "What do you mean nice humans, all humans are savages that want us dead," the King screamed to his daughter in reply. "Well, what if some of them are nice because they actually care what if they aren't really selfish but generous, I mean it," Delia said loudly as she began crying. Micky then swam to her and said, "Hey, it's ok, you're doing your best to speak your mind, but hey, at least your dad is here to calm you down." "What do you mean you're her dad, I'M HER FATHER," he said to Micky in a loud voice. "Actually daddy, I need to tell you something," Delia said to her former father, the King, "You aren't my father, the human currently holding me, is my actual father, so that makes me half mermaid and half human, I'm sorry dad, I didn't know after living with them." She then began to cry and hold on to her father, Micky. "No, it can't be, my daughter isn't my actual daughter, but is some human's child instead, this cannot be happening," the King said. "Oh yes it is, your majesty, her father is holding her and that is the way it is," Talise said, "Come on Rei, let's go back home with dad." After she said that, she, Nereida, and Peter swam to get back to the car, until they were stopped by the Duke and he said, "What do you mean go home, you're already home girls?" "No your lordship, they are going back to where they belong," Davy said. "What in blazes are you talking about, you puny human," the Duke said. "What he is talking about is that Nereida and Talise aren't your daughters, Duke Glendower, their father is the human they are swimming with right now," Delia said, "Second of all, don't call anyone by just nothing, we have names and so do they, why can't we treat them just like we treat ordinary merfolk?" After she said that, the King realized something and said, "Gentlemen, I'm sorry about the way I acted this evening, along with Duke Glendower, but Delia, please tell me you are joking," he said to Delia. "No King Fontaine, I am not joking, you aren't my father, but the man who is next to me is, I have his eyes, his nose, his ears, I even have his speech in some sort of way, but the point is, you married my mother, but the man is my father," Delia said, "Just like the sisters and their mother married the Duke, but the man with them is their father." "How will the kingdom know," the King asked in disbelief. "I was thinking that maybe, that we, the girls and I, ran away because we didn't want to be a part of royalty anymore," Nereida said to the Duke and King. "That is a perfect idea, well, I guess this means good-bye then," the King said with tears streaming down from his eyes and hugging his former daughter for the last time and said, "Ok, let me say one thing, if you happen to fall in love with a human, I need to know, so Ianto will tell me everything so that means he is still your manservant." "Yes your majesty, I will let you know," Delia said, "But how, Ianto can only breathe in the sea, not the land," Delia said. "Oh you're right, I forgot about that, what shall we do," the King said. "Allow me to do that, your majesty," Peter said as Delia called for Ianto. "You wanted me, your highness," Ianto said. "He already knows, Ianto," she said with her arms crossed. "Oh good, then why do you want me," he said. "We're bringing you home, Ianto, back to the land and I'll be there too," Delia said. "But I can't remember," he said. "Not for long," Peter said as he got to Ianto and chanted, "This mortal has suffered enough for eternity; instead give him land lungs so he may not reside in the sea." After he said that, he pointed his finger to Ianto and flashes and sparkles surrounded him, which floated him out of the water and onto the shore of the beach.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the girls were saying their final good-byes before going up to the shore and becoming humans, "I'll miss you, your lordship," Nereida and Talise said simultaneously. "So will I, girls," the Duke said as Peter was calling, "Rei, Talie, it's time to go." After he called, they swam away to gather their bags and follow the boys with Delia. They then waved good-bye and swam as fast as they could to catch up with them, since they had already gotten a quarter of the way there. "This is Bathing Beauty and Ridiculous Tails to Caveman Lawyer, over," the sisters said to Mike. "This is Caveman Lawyer to Bathing Beauty and Ridiculous Tails, what is the overview, over," he said. "We have left the castle and are right next to you," they said. "This is Little Mermaid to Manchester Midget, I have landed at Disneyland, over," Delia said to Davy from the beach shore, where she was being taken care of by Ianto. "All right, guys, Delia's at the beach, engage the turbo engines," Davy said. "Turbos being engaged," Micky said as he flipped the switch for the engines to make the subcar go faster. Actually, it got them there in two minutes; unfortunately, it made the guys barf in the car with white paper bags. "Hey guys," Delia said in a red halter dress with high heels, "Did anything happen while you were getting here?" "Well, some of us threw up during turbo overdrive," Mike said. "Ok, I hope you're cleaning up," Delia said as the guys got out of the submarine, which Micky changed back into the Monkeemobile with his car lock. "Ok, where are Rei and Talie," Peter asked. "We're here, dad, with the seaweed, ready to be squeezed into juice," they said to Peter. After that, Peter collected the seaweed and went to the kitchen with Delia to start concocting the potions. "Ok, I will start squeezing, you get everything else prepared," Delia said. "Actually, I had the batter made for two before we left, so we just need to squeeze the seaweed like you would squeeze water out of your hair," Peter said as she twisted the seaweed to make the juices come out; she then did this for 7 more times and gave the bowl to Peter, whom gave it a bit of magic to make it work efficiently.

Meanwhile, outside, Micky was carrying the sisters one at a time to two beach chairs that were outside from the day they found Delia. "Wow, so this is what you guys call a chair," Talise said. "Yeah, but those are for the outdoors, the indoor chairs are much more comfortable," Micky said. "Yeah, they have got pillows, cushions, and in different styles, from big to small, just waiting for someone to sit on it," Davy said. "Wow, this is amazing," Nereida said as their father came outside with Delia and the potions. "Ok girls, drink up, now in order for it to work, you have to drink the whole thing," Peter said as the sisters nodded their heads and started drinking the potion. They then began getting a funny feeling on their legs and breasts and said, "Do we have to do this, I am feeling funny," Talise said. "If you want to be human, you have to drink it all, like gulping down Ianto's smoothies," Delia said as the girls kept on drinking. After that, they finished the bottles and saw, with magic, their tails split into two legs; Talise's were tan and Nereida's were pale. They even noticed the scales from their breasts disappeared. They got up and tried running to their dad, but they fell down since they didn't know how to walk right, ok they slipped on banana peels, they were running great. Anyway, they got to their father in their nakedness and hugged him and said, "Thank you so much, daddy." After they said that, everyone else joined them for a group hug.


	7. Love Is Only Sleeping

Now, they are sleeping peacefully on the couch, whilst Delia is sleeping with her room with Ianto with a quilt on top of him on the floor, in case she needed him. Micky then woke up Delia by holding her nose and said, "Wake up sleepy head, it's time for breakfast. We're serving scrambled eggs and hash browns." After he said that, she ran upstairs in her green polka-dot pajamas with pink ribbons to get to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile, Nereida and Talise were awoken by the smell of the eggs and hash browns in the kitchen being made by Davy, who said, "Good morning ladies." "Good morning Davy," the sisters said simultaneously as their father came in and kissed his daughters on their foreheads. Micky then came in with Delia by his side while he was carrying a volleyball. "Morning Micky," Nereida, Talise, and Davy said altogether. "Morning guys, I'm guessing we are enjoying our new legs, girls," Micky said. "It is the most amazing thing ever," Nereida said. "Yeah, it is just cool to finally be out of the water," Talise said. "Ooh, I forgot to mention girls, if you go into water like the ocean or a bathtub, you will get your tails back, I forgot to say this yesterday," Peter said to his daughters. "Ok, this just means we can't go swimming in public," Talise said. "Well, Talie, you can go swimming in the ocean, but you, Delia, and Rei can't show your tails," Peter said. "We promise," all of the girls said to Peter. Then suddenly, there was knock on the door. "I'll get that," Micky said as he went to open the door. "Hi Micky," Brooke said as she came into the house. "Oh hey Brooke, how can I help you," Micky said. "Actually, I just wanted to see Delia for something," Brooke said as she and Micky got to the kitchen, where Delia was. "Ok," Micky said, "Delia, Brooke's here and wants to talk to you." "Ok Dad, uh, Peter, put on the Today Show, please," Delia asked Peter sweetly. "No problem," he said as Delia ran to Brooke. "So, what has happened, I haven't seen you since I found out about your secret," Brooke said in a serious tone. "Oh nothing much, I had to tell my father, well not my actual father, but the one who I thought was my father, that he isn't my father," Delia said as Brooke nodded, "I helped Nereida and Talise, my mermaid best friends, get legs, and I met the most amazing guy." "Wait, you met someone, what was his name, how did you two meet, are you going to see each other again," Brooke said as she was talking very fast. "Whoa, calm down, his name is Kevin, I met him when I was swimming and he was on his surfboard, we saw each other yesterday, but I gave him my number, and I'm seeing him today," Delia said. "Wait, now that you mention it, there was a Kevin at my front door, but he was looking for someone named Delia Dolenz, so..," Brooke said as she went to the front door and surprised Delia with Kevin, who was waiting for her, wearing a red graphic shirt, khaki shorts, brown belt, and Adidas sneakers, and said, "Surprise, you said a week, but I couldn't handle it, so forgive me if I'm coming today." "It's ok, but I got to change, besides, you shouldn't be seeing me in my pajamas now," Delia said as she went downstairs to change.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the guys and Nereida and Talise were eating their breakfast when the girls asked," Dad, can we go swimming with Delia later?" "Ok, but remember not to expose yourselves to strangers," Peter said with a paternal-look on his face. "We promise we won't," they said. Then, Kevin and Brooke entered the kitchen and Kevin said, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Dolenz." "The pleasure is all mine, Kevin, so, what are you doing here in the late morning," Micky asked. "Well, I was just hoping to see Delia and get to know her more tonight," Kevin said. "Wait a second, are telling me that you want to ask my daughter out on a date," Micky asked as Kevin nodded, "Well, ok." "Ok, I will ask her later when we're walking outside, oh who are those two," Kevin said as he noticed Nereida and Talise. "These are my daughters, Nereida and Talise Tork, they are fraternal twins," Peter said. "Oh pleasure to meet you," the girls said. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine ladies," Kevin said as the girls giggled. Then, Delia came upstairs from her room and was wearing acid washed jeans, black Converse high-tops, a silver chain with her first initial around her neck, and a white tank top and said, "Hey Kevin, I'm glad you met my best friends." "I'm glad I did, hey can we walk outside," Kevin asked. "Sure, let's walk along the beach, it is nice out today," Delia said as she opened the back door so she and Kevin could go out to the beach. "This is nice, how long has your dad had this place," he asked. "Well, he hasn't really told me, besides, I just moved in," Delia said. "Oh, what happened," Kevin asked. "Well, my parents were divorced when I was just born, my mom died when I was three, but my mother's will said I would live with her friend, who lives near Sea World, when I turned 18, I decided to travel the world with my friends, who are Peter's daughters, before when those friends told me about my dad, so I scrapped those plans and we decided to find our dads, so here I am now," Delia said. "Wow, that is really interesting," Kevin said. "Yeah, it seems a little weird, but once you see the picture, you get it eventually," Delia said. "Yeah, uh, listen, I was wondering if I can take you out for dinner tonight," Kevin asked. "You mean, like a date," Delia asked. "That is exactly what I mean, how about I pick you up at 7:30 tonight, we can go to one of the best seafood places, then we go to some clubs, and end the night with a stroll on the pier," Kevin said. "I like that a lot, I'll do it," Delia said. "So, I'll see you later tonight," Kevin said as he hugged her and ran back inside to get to his car.

Meanwhile, Nereida and Talise were watching the Today Show with the guys, when Peter said, "I still can't believe that you were on this show when that place found you under Santa Monica Pier," Peter said as Katie Couric said, "As you saw two days ago, a Sea World in San Diego found three mermaids near Santa Monica Pier, those mermaids were then taken by Monkees members Peter Tork and Micky Dolenz, who claim they are their fathers, now Sea Worlds from San Diego to Orlando are on the hunt. There is a reward of 1 million of anyone who has the mermaids or one of them; that is 1 million per mermaid, or 100,000 for any information leading to the men who took them." "Hey guys," Delia said as she came inside and they turned off the TV, "Hey why did you turn off the TV?" "Well, the show was getting boring, I mean, they were talking to Salman Rushdie," Micky said. "Who's he," she asked. "He's a famous British author," Davy said. "Oh, cool," Delia said. "Alright girls," Delia said as Nereida and Talise stood up, "Let's go take a walk along the shore." "Ok, D," the sisters said. "Alright, Rei, Talie, Delia doesn't know, so remember not to get caught," Peter whispered into his daughters' ears. "We promise, Dad," they replied as they walked out with Delia. "So, let's go swimming," Delia said as they ran to the beach and dove into the water, where they received their tails and swam away.

Meanwhile, an old man, who had grey hair, a yellow shirt with a white tank underneath, khaki shorts, brown sandals, and white socks, was on his fishing boat, which was very old and destroyed in brown and yellow with a net in his hand, and two young men fully dressed in black next to him. "Alright, I saw them on the Today show, they said their worth a million dollars each, so I think I would rise up to catching the little ladies myself," he said as those guys nodded. They then saw Delia's tail along with Nereida and Talise's tails going into the water. "They're coming boys, get the nets ready," he said as the men got the net from the side of the boat. In the water, Delia, Nereida, and Talise were frolicking in the water and saw a boat, but Nereida and Talise remembered the last time they saw a boat they were taken to Sea World San Diego. "Hey guys, let's go up and check it out," Delia said. "Uh, I don't know, D, I think it isn't safe," Nereida said. "Uh, yeah, hey let's check out these pretty, shiny shells in the bottom," Talise said. "Oh come on guys, have some adventure in your lives," Delia said. Nereida and Talise thought to themselves and said, "Oh, what the heck." After they said that, they broke the surface of the water and nets were thrown at them and began to scream as they were being pulled closer and closer, while the nets were squeezing them as they were being pulled toward the old man and he said, "Well, like the description said, one pink tail, one turquoise, and one white," as he caressed Delia's face. "LET US GO," she yelled loudly to the man and his henchmen. "All right, if you insist," he said as he used a Swiss Army knife to cut a hole in the net, which made the girls fall and jumping up and down with their tails flipping like fish out of water, well, they're part fish. Anyway, Delia then said, "Now, release us back to the sea." "Oh, the little mermaid has a mouth, while her friends stay mute, well, I hate spunky mermaids," he said spookily, which made Delia scared, "All right boys, put them in the tubs." As he said that, the henchmen put the girls in a bathtub at the same time, which was filled with cold saltwater as the old man drove away back to his home, which was a dark wooden, broken house, with three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a dirty kitchen, a big tank of saltwater in the garage, and a backyard, which had a lagoon that was fenced underwater and had an observation room next to it, below the house. It took the man 8 hours to get to his house in San Francisco and the henchmen put on scuba gear and put the girls in their arms and swam to the lagoon, while the man opened the gates to get them in. After they were in the lagoon, the man closed the gates, got out of the boat, and was walking to the girls and said, "You know, for all my years fishing, I never was respected by my peers, I was always being laughed at, saying 'I was no good', now that I have found you three, my colleagues will see how great I am, and with 3 million, my life will be so simple." "What are you talking about three million dollars," Delia asked. "Uh D, I think it's time we told you," Nereida said. "Time you told me, what," Delia asked. "Well, when you were walking, Rei and I were watching the 'Today Show' and saw a reward for our capture for three million dollars," Talise said. "I thought the guys explained the situation, but they still want us," Delia said. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU," the old man shouted, "Now, my nephew is coming soon to watch over you while I tell everyone I found the missing Sea World mermaids." After he said that, he heard an engine running and said, "Ah, that must be him now, hide under the water, I don't want him to know 'til I leave." The nephew's footsteps came closer and closer and the man said, "Ah, Kevin, so good to see you." "Uh, yea, Uncle Frankie, what's going on," Kevin said as Delia saw through the water that the man she loved was this evil man's nephew and began crying. "Uh, yes Kevin, I need you to watch after my fish and feed them," Frankie said. "Uh, Uncle Frankie, you ask me that all the time, but you never have fish, but old boots," Kevin said. "True, but not this time," Frankie said. "All right, I'll watch them," Kevin said. "Great, I'll see you in a week," Frankie said. "A WEEK, but I haven't brought anything extra, like food, or clothes, or a place to sleep," Kevin said in a surprised manner. "I already took care of it for you, I left you money for pizza and a place to order on the table and there are extra clothes for you in the guest bedroom," Frankie said. "Ok then, see you in a week," Kevin said as his uncle waved him good-bye and hit the water on his boat with his henchmen. When Frankie left, Delia broke the surface of the water to catch her breath and Nereida and Talise caught up with her, when Delia started crying and said, "I can't believe it, Kevin is the guy's nephew, I feel like I can't trust him anymore." "Hey, I hear something on the right side of the dock," Kevin said as he ran to that side of the docks. "Oh no, we can't let him see us like this," Delia said as they dove underneath the water. "Hmm, that's funny, I thought I heard something," Kevin said as he walked back to the middle. Delia broke the surface of the water again and caught her breath and Kevin heard her and said, "All right I know you're there, come on out, aww, come on, I'm trying to be nice, so please come out." "Hi Kevin," Delia said as Kevin screamed and said, "Delia, is that you?" "Yeah," Delia said in an assuring manner, "It's me." "Well, I want to see you," Kevin said. "Ok, but be warned, I don't want you to run away or anything, because this may seem scary to you," Delia said as she grabbed onto the docks and Kevin grabbed her hand to help her get on and she used her other hand to get onto the dock and sit on it and that's when Kevin found out the scary truth about her and became surprised. "So, I guess you hate me now, do you," she said with a frown on her face. "Well, I am surprised, but I don't want to run away from you," Kevin said as he sat down next to her on the dock and put his arm around her, "I mean, why couldn't you tell me this earlier?" "Because I was one of those mermaids that Sea World San Diego caught and I was shown on the 'Today Show' and I thought you would report me," Delia said. "Well, tail or no tail, you are still beautiful and I wouldn't report you," he said. "Thanks, but I'm guessing we have to cancel plans for dinner," Delia said. "Not really, my uncle left me money for pizza; we'll have that for dinner," he said. "Uh, Kevin, what's pizza," she asked him as he turned around. "What don't you, oh yeah, I forgot, you're a mermaid," Kevin said. "Unfortunately," she said as she giggled. "You know, from the first time I met you, I loved the way you smiled," Kevin said as Delia said, "Really, well, I loved your long hair, I mean, back home I never saw anyone with that long of a style, until I met you." After she said that, Kevin held Delia's hand and she felt a sharp pain on the upper part of her left arm and said, "Ow that hurts." "What's wrong," Kevin said. "There is some pain on my arm," Delia said as she showed her arm to Kevin, which had squares cut into her skin with blood in them. "Oh my God, what happened to you," he asked. "I think the net cut through my skin when your uncle caught me and my friends," Delia said. "You mean Nereida and Talise are mermaids too," Kevin said. "Uh huh, and they were the other mermaids that Sea World caught," Delia said. "My god, we got to get you to a hospital," Kevin said. "But how are we going to get there," Delia asked. "I have some wet towels with me, that way we can keep you moist when we get there," Kevin said. "Ok, do you have any dry ones for them," Delia asked. "There may be some inside," Kevin said as he went inside and found two white towels. "Rei, Talie, we're leaving, Kevin knows, come on out," Delia said as they came out and grabbed onto the docks and sat down on them. "Ok, girls, dry off," Kevin said as he gave Nereida and Talise towels to dry off with and Delia wet towels to keep her tail moist. After the sisters dried off, they covered themselves with the towels and Kevin gave them old sandals and big t-shirts to wear. "Alright, let's get D to the hospital," he said as he got Delia in the front seat of his car with the sisters in the back and drove away.

Meanwhile, in their living room, Micky and Peter were playing table tennis and Micky was winning and said, "Hey Pete, do you know where the girls might be now?" "I don't know, they said they would be back from walking soon, and soon has now been 8 hours," Peter said. "Hey guys check this out," Davy said as they were watching the Nightly News with Tom Brokaw, who said, "A man in San Francisco has claimed to have captured the three mermaids that went missing from Sea World San Diego two days ago, if he is right, he will get 3 million for their capture." "My baby," Micky said as he was crying with Peter. "Who would do this to them," Peter said. "Well, only one way to find out, we're going to San Francisco," Davy said as everyone went straight to their rooms to start packing.

Meanwhile, at a nearby hospital, Nereida and Talise got out of the car with Kevin, who was carrying Delia, who had a moist towel on her tail. They ran inside to the front desk and a nurse with purple scrubs, white sneakers, brown hair, and light skin, said, "Welcome to St. Francis Memorial Hospital, now, how can I help you?" "Yes, we need a room for her," Kevin said to her as she saw her. "Ok, I need your name, sweetheart," the nurse asked Kevin. "Uh, Kevin Johns," he said. "Uh, not you, the one you're carrying," she said. "Oh, Delia Dolenz," Delia said to the nurse. "Alright, Miss Dolenz, follow me, to your room," the nurse said as Kevin, Delia, Nereida, and Talise followed the nurse. During that time, Kevin grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it on the towel on Delia's tail. They then got to Room 138 and the nurse said, "I'll get a therapy tub and have a nurse put cold saltwater in it." "Thank you, kind nurse," Delia said. "Ok listen, I got to go back with Nereida and Talise, so I'll be back soon, ok," Kevin said. "Ok, see you later tonight," Delia said as Kevin put her down on one of the hospital beds and hugged her. He then left the room with Nereida and Talise and later left the hospital. "Alright sweetheart, your therapy tub is here and ready," the nurse said as she placed the tub next to the bed and Delia removed the towel and lowered herself into the tub, while the nurse was getting rid of the bed and rolling it out to storage. "Dr. Montgomery will be seeing you soon," the nurse said as she left a chart on the tub and left.

Meanwhile, at the house, Peter was reading his spell book to find a way to find Delia, Nereida, and Talise in San Francisco. Then, there was a knock at the door and Micky said, "I'll answer it." He then walked to the door and as he opened it, he saw Ann Curry and she ran to Peter and said, "I am really sorry, sweetie." "Thanks Annie, I really needed that," Peter said, "But you should say that to Micky, too." "He's not doing too well, is he," Ann asked. "Unfortunately, he is grieving a lot," Peter said. "I'll be right back," Ann said to Peter as she went to Micky, who was crying and said, "I'm really sorry, Micky." "Yeah, you and the rest of this world," Micky said. "Yes, but no one can say that and knows where the girls are," Ann said. "Really," Micky said, "Hey guys Ann has something about the girls." As he said that, Peter, Mike, and Davy gathered with Micky and Ann in the kitchen and Ann said, "Yes, I was lurking in the NBC Newsroom during the time of the Nightly News and I researched this guy that found them and I came up with this address, which is where the girls might be," Ann said as the guys got out pieces of paper and pens, "It is 483 Beach Street." "Ok, now here's the thing, my powers are on the fritz today, so I called someone to help us get there," Peter said as there was a knock on the door, "And that must be her." He then went to the door to open and as he opened it, a woman with short brown hair, light skin, glasses, plump body, and a black long-sleeved dress. "Karen, how great to see you again," Peter said to the woman, who was his ex-girlfriend. "The pleasure is all mine, by the way," Karen said as he slapped Peter in the face, "That was for kissing someone on national TV, sorry." "Listen Karen, we need some help, my magic is on the fritz and I need to get to 483 Beach Street in San Francisco," Peter said. "Alright, everybody needs to hold hands with me and close their eyes," Karen said as everyone started glowing light blue and disappeared.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Delia was sitting in the therapy tub in her room when the doctor, who was in a white lab coat, blue oxford shirt, black skirt, black stilettos, and pearl necklace with blonde hair and light skin, and a surgeon, who was in green scrubs and Nike blue sneakers with no hair and tan skin, came to see her and said, "Hello Miss Dolenz, I'm Dr. Montgomery, I will be your physician here and Dr. Hayden is a surgeon with me for reference," Dr. Montgomery said. "Hi there, nice to meet you," Delia said as she was afraid. "No, no, it's ok, we won't hurt you, we just want to help you," Dr. Hayden said. "That's what everyone says the first time they see a mermaid, then suddenly, you're in a net going to an aquarium," Delia said. "No sweetie, we wouldn't do that, we just want make you healthier," Dr. Montgomery said, "So, what can we do?" "Well, I went swimming today with my friends today, and my arm was caught in a net, I then found a knife to cut the material from my arm and this was left of what happened," Delia said as she showed the doctor and the surgeon her injury. "Ok, what I would recommend is some stitching and we'll wrap it in gauze," Dr. Hayden said. "Then you can do it tonight," Delia said. "For now, we'll just use sterilizing techniques and wrap it in gauze, tomorrow, we'll stitch it up," Dr. Hayden said. "Ok, that will make the pain go away," Dr. Montgomery said as she left and Dr. Hayden got a kit out with sterilizing spray and cotton to remove the blood and gauze bandages to wrap around the arm. "Thanks," she said to him. "No problem," Dr. Hayden said to Delia as he and the physician left the room. Delia then recognized someone familiar at front door of her room and said, "Kevin, is that you?" Kevin came from the door with a large pan pizza from Pizza Hut with cheesesticks in one hand and two bottles of Pepsi in another hand. "I didn't forget, I wouldn't forget anything that involves you," Kevin said with a smirk on his face, while wearing a white button-up shirt, black jacket, jeans, and Converses with his hair in a ponytail. "That is so sweet. So this is the pizza you were going to order tonight," Delia said. "Well, I got some sushi for the girls," Kevin said, "Then, I dropped them off at the lagoon and told them not to worry." "Ok, I'm glad then, so, what do we do now," Delia said, "You look handsome tonight." "You look beautiful, D, I got something for you, but you have to close your eyes," Kevin said as Delia closed her eyes and held out her hands as he put on an aquamarine ring on her ring finger. She then opened her eyes and saw the ring on her finger and said, "Oh Kevin, it's beautiful, but how did you get it?" "It was my mother's and said I should give it to the woman I think is the one, and I think you are that, times two," Kevin said. "Kevin, now that you mention it, I love you, I always have, from the first time I met you, I thought you were different from others guys and you are, I love you," Delia said. "I love you too, but who cares if they think I'm an idiot for falling for a mermaid, but people are just crazy, I love you too," Kevin said as he leaned in to kiss her and she held the hair on his head and he had her head and she started taking his jacket off. "Whoa, whoa, I think we should eat now," Kevin said as he gave Delia a Pepsi and a slice of cheese pizza on a paper plate. "Sorry," Delia said. "No problem," Kevin said with food in his mouth and she began eating the pizza.

Meanwhile, near the lagoon, a blue glow began to appear and as the blue glow faded, the Monkees, Ann Curry, and Karen the witch appeared. "Well, looks like your job is done, Karen," Peter said. "Anything for an ex, well, got to go, my cookies are almost done," Karen said as she disappeared to go back home. "So, this is where the helicopter saw the girls with that guy," Ann said. "But where are the girls," Davy asked. "Well, only one way to find out," Ann said as she found two pairs of flippers, scuba masks, and full-body suits. "Don't make us, please," Micky said. "I thought you were trying to find your daughters, I would do this to find my daughter and son," Ann said, "Now you and Peter should be doing this. Now get down to your skivvies and put on the wet suits." After she said that, Peter and Micky went behind a bush to change and others went to look at them take their shirts off and Micky said, "Uh, would you mind?" "Oh, sorry, mate," Davy said as they turned for Micky and Peter continued taking their clothes off and putting the wet suits on, along with their swimming masks and flippers. "Alright, how do we look," Micky asked. "You look ridiculous," Mike said. "Hey, your opinions don't matter, now guys, you need to put these tanks on so you can be able to breathe underwater," Ann said as she held two yellow air tanks in her hands. Micky and Peter then snatched the tanks out of her hands and put them on like backpacks. "Ok, here goes nothing," Peter said as he and Micky walked to the edge of the dock and jumped in. "I even gave them walkie talkies too," Ann said as she held one and Davy snatched it from her hand and said, "This is the Manchester Midget to Micky Mouse, over." "Micky Mouse here with the Dummy, currently no sign of …, oh we found two, I repeat, we found two," Micky said as he and Peter found Nereida and Talise swimming in the water and got hit by their tails and became unconscious. "Who are they Micky, Micky, are you there," Mike said, "I think we lost him."

Meanwhile, underwater in the lagoon, Nereida and Talise were getting scared because they just hit two scuba divers with their tails and Talise said, "How did they get in here?" "Wait a minute, I see a face," Nereida said as she swam down with Talise, who said, "It's Dad!!" After she said that, they each grabbed a person and went up to the surface and got them onto the dock. "Girls," Davy said as they turned their heads and noticed Davy, Mike, and Ann. "Ok, this is a little weird," Nereida said. "Well, we're here to save you," Mike said. "What do you mean save us, Kevin is helping with that," Talise said. "Wait, do you mean 'Kevin' as Delia's friend," Davy asked. "Yeah, why," Nereida said. "Shouldn't we be helping Peter and Micky," Ann said as she diverted the conversation to the two that were lying unconscious. "Ok, Talise, get the water off your father's face, Davy, you do it to Micky," Mike said as they started doing it. After doing it, Micky's eyes began to open, along with Peter, who said, "Talie, is that you, and how did I get on the dock?" After he said that, they began hugging and said, "I'm glad you're safe." "Micky, wake up," Davy said as Micky's eyes opened and he said, "Davy, how did I get out of the water and why are you on top of me?" "Wait a minute, three were taken but we see two, where's Delia," Peter said. "Uh, how do we explain it," Nereida said. "Well, explain it, and fast," Micky said. "Well, Delia got an injury from when the net dug deep into her skin, which left a bloody mark on the upper part of her left arm, but don't worry, Kevin took her to the hospital, but they think she's someone else since no one knows who my name is except us and her," Talise said. "So that means, that Kevin knows what Delia really is," Micky said. "Unfortunately," Nereida said. "Well, when will she come back," Peter asked. "She's coming back tomorrow," Talise said. "Kevin's staying with her overnight and he got us sushi for dinner," Nereida said. "Ok, I guess we'll hit the hay, good night girls," Peter said. "Goodnight, Dad," they said as the guys and Ann went inside and went to sleep on the couches.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Delia was finishing her last slice of pizza when Kevin said, "So, how about you tell me about yourself." "Well, my mother died when I was 3, she married the merman who I once thought was my father after she found out she was expecting me. He is King of the Sea, which makes me a princess and my friends are duchesses," Delia said. "Well, my mother was a doctor at a bank and my father was a lawyer working with people who don't want to be married anymore, my parents however do not like my choice of wanting to be an actor," Kevin said. "My dad doesn't like that I am human now, except Iant… OH MY GOD, I forgot about Ianto," Delia said as she remembered. "Who is Ianto," Kevin asked. "Oh, in my ocean days, he was my manservant/nanny, he's no longer my nanny, but is my manservant, my dad expects updates and stuff, well not my actual dad, but my former dad," Delia said as Ianto arrived at the hospital with his suit all sweaty. "Miss Delia, I'm sorry about that, I have been asleep and I am breathing, I have never felt this exhilaration when I lived on land," he said. "Ianto, this is Kevin, I told you about him," Delia said. "You told him about me," Kevin said. "Hey, I am the mermaid who fell for a prince," Delia said as he laughed. "Uh, hate to interrupt Miss Delia, but, is there anything I can do for you," Ianto asked. "Well, can you talk to Nereida and Talise to see how they are doing," Delia said. "By the way, here's the address of where they are," Kevin said. "Yes, Miss and Master," Ianto said as he ran to the house. "Is he always like that," Kevin asked. "Uh huh, ever since I was a child," she said. "So, can you get rid of the tail," he asked. "Yeah, I dry it with a towel and I get my legs, but I'm naked unfortunately," Delia said. "I see, so, is there anything you want to do in the future, like go to college or something," Kevin asked. "Well, I love music and I have done some musical things with the girls, or maybe say to people on Earth, 'It's ok to be different, and express yourself', I want to do something with myself," Delia said. "I think that is amazing," Kevin said. "I know, uh, listen Kevin, I think you should throw away these boxes before anyone sees them," Delia said as Kevin nodded and went outside to throw them away, but before he left, Delia said, "Oh, by the way, make sure you don't tell the press about yourself." "I won't sweetie," Kevin said with a smile on his face as he went out to throw the boxes away.

The next day, the Monkees are asleep on the couches, along with Ann Curry, who was cuddling up with Peter on a couch. Outside, Nereida and Talise were underwater asleep under the docks. Ianto was outside asleep on the wooden docks. Suddenly, a camera crew was outside of the house with a mysterious blonde woman and an old man, who said, "Alright, it says here that she should be in this house." After she said that, they somehow got in using a key to the house, which was hidden under a doormat. The woman then got up to Ann, who was still asleep next to Peter, and woke her up. "Huh, who's there, I'm innocent," Ann said as she woke up. "Ann, relax, it's me, Katie," the woman said as Ann woke up from her sleep and found out it was Katie Couric from the Today Show, "You were late today, we called your kids and your husband and they didn't know where you were either and what are you doing with Peter Tork of the Monkees?" "Uh, Katie, it's a funny story, I mean, ha ha, he he, ho ho, you get the point, now, good night," Ann said as she went back to sleep and accidentally made Peter wake up, who said, "Honey, did you wake me up," Peter asked as he yawned. "Uh, no sweetie, that was my leg getting itchy and using my hand to scratch," Ann replied as she began to blush in front of Katie. "Ok, then why is Katie Couric here," Peter asked. "Uh, every anchor on the show has a microchip implanted by a needle and can track us anywhere in the world, so that is how we found her," Katie said. "Then why didn't you do it earlier," Peter asked. "We aren't available on weekends," Katie said. "Oh yeah, I forgot that," Peter said as he noticed the cameras, "Wait a minute, what do you want with us, do you want the girls, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" "Who are the girls," Katie asked as the guys woke up. "Hey Peter, what's going on, and why are there cameras here," Davy said as he woke up. "Uh, it's because we are being made into a documentary on the Today Show," Ann said. "Oh, ok, make sure they don't notice the girls," Davy replied. "Wait, I need to know, who are the girls," Katie asked Ann, "TELL ME, NOW!!"

Meanwhile, Delia arrived from the hospital, in a tropical blue wrap dress and brown strappy sandals and a gauze bandage on her arm, in the front passenger side of Kevin's car. "Ok, so the doctor said no swimming for a while so the arm can heal," Kevin said. "Don't worry, besides, there is so much I want to do like trying foods, going to those picture shows where people talk on walls," Delia said. "You mean you want to go to the movies," Kevin said. "Well, I didn't know the real name, why," Delia said. "Well, I was hoping we could have dinner at this great Mexican restaurant, see this movie about superheroes this Saturday, and later we can get ice cream, would you like to join me," Kevin asked. "Yes, yes I would be delighted, but wait, what about Nereida and Talise" Delia said as they arrived at the house and Kevin saw a familiar truck on the driveway. "No, it can't be," Kevin said. "What's wrong," Delia asked. "My uncle is back, and he's going to notice that you were gone," Kevin said. "Oh my God, you're right, but wait, he doesn't know that I'm a mermaid because I'm not in my tail," Delia said. "Oh yeah, you're right, this why I fell in love with you," Kevin said as he leaned in to kiss her and she grabbed his head and he grabbed hers. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her to the inside of the house, while they were still kissing each other. "Delia Dolenz, what are you doing making out in public," someone said as Kevin and Delia stopped kissing and she noticed her dad, who said that. "I thought I trusted you better than that," he said. "Dad, I just got back from the hospital, see," Delia said as she showed the bandage from her arm. "Wait a minute, Kevin, I thought I told you to watch the mermaids," Frankie said. "I was, and then I forgot that my girlfriend was in the hospital, so I left them alone and stayed with my girlfriend, but I ordered salmon for the mermaids before I left," Kevin said. "I don't believe y.., wait a minute," Frankie said as he noticed Delia, "You look like that spunky mermaid I caught, but you don't have a tail." "Well, thank god, besides, if I did, I wouldn't be with the one person who truly understands me," Delia said. "Hey, you even sound like her too," Frankie said. "All right, I'm not her, but I think you shouldn't be doing this to her, I mean, I hate when people do this, if you just free them, you would know how much good you would be doing to sea creatures," Delia said. "Hey wait a minute," Frankie said as he grabbed a hose that was next to him, "I'll be right back." Frankie then left the room to go outside and turn on the hose. Micky then ran up to Delia to hug her began to cry and said, "I was worried sick, I actually thought you would be killed." "I'm so sorry, Dad, I didn't know this was happening," Delia said as she was crying. "It's ok, sweetheart, I'm here, nothing bad will happen," Micky said. "Oh, Kevin, I'm scared," Delia said as she ran into Kevin's arms. "It's all right, D, every story has a happy or bittersweet ending," Kevin said as his uncle came into the room with the hose in his hand. "All right then, show your true self," Frankie said as he turned on the hose with a handle and began spraying Delia, who fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. Her legs then rapidly morphed into her tail and her clothes and shoes disappeared and Katie became surprised of what she saw. "Yes, I knew it was you, now, come to Frankie, you sea maiden" Frankie said as he walked quickly towards her and Kevin blocked her, "Alright, get out of my way so I can get her back into the lagoon." "No you won't, I love her and you can't do anything about it," Kevin said, "She may be different, but inside, we know that her feelings are hurt and she wants to live freely, not suffer under capture, if you want her, then you'll have to try and stop me." After he said that, Kevin carried Delia back to his car, where there were wet towels, Micky and Davy followed them as well, and Kevin started the car and drove away. Katie went to one of the news vans with the camera crew, along with Mike, who said, "Hey wait, where's Ann and Peter?"

Meanwhile in the lagoon, Nereida and Talise were hiding underneath the waters and decided to pop up for some fresh air. Then suddenly, they heard footsteps and hid underneath the docks. "REI, TALIE, GET READY, WE'RE GOING HOME," Peter screamed to his daughters as they came out from under the docks. He and Ann went down to see the girls' hands on top of the docks; they then grabbed their hands and got them onto the dock. "Let's go," Ann said as she and Peter each carried a mermaid. They then ran as fast as they could to the news van, where there were wet towels with Katie, and drove away. "Hey, that was pretty risky, we could have killed each other, but we saved lives today," Katie said. "But more importantly, love lives are rising, like you, my love," Ann said as she kissed Peter romantically on the lips. Katie then heard the sound of a familiar person. She then realized it was Matt Lauer who said, "Well, those are some revolutionary cough drops, now onto Katie Couric, who is in San Francisco with some surprises, Katie." "Wait, we're on now," Katie said as there was a camera in front of her, "Yes, Matt, I am in San Francisco and some surprising stuff has happened, including these two next to me." After she said that, the camera turned to Nereida and Talise, who saw the camera and asked, "What's that thing pointing at us?" "It's called a camera, people use it to film or record things like painting or writing, but you can see and hear everything, so wave to the people at home," Katie said as Nereida and Talise began waving their hands. "Now wait a minute, aren't these the mermaids that Sea World captured a while ago and some guy found them," Matt said. "Yes Matt, but there is another who is in her boyfriend's car, right in front of us, by the way, girls, what are your names," Katie said as she kneeled down to the girls. "Well, my name is Nereida," she said, "And this is my sister, Talise," Nereida said. "We're fraternal twins, we're both 19, and our dad is a Monkee," Talise said. "Wait a minute, you're dad is someone on this car, who is it," Katie asked. "I'm their father," Peter said as he stepped into the camera. "You have got to be kidding me, Peter Tork is the father of twin mermaids," Matt Lauer said as he began laughing. "Shut up, Matt," Ann said as she stepped into the camera. "Ann, I thought you were with your husband," Matt said as he became surprised. "I'm divorcing him, I'm in love with Peter Tork, and I'm pregnant with his child," Ann said as he kissed Peter. "Wait a moment, Ann, you're pregnant, and it's Peter Tork's kid," Katie and Matt said simultaneously. "Yes I am, I knew from yesterday because of my morning sickness, my swollen breasts, and my cravings," Ann said, "Are you ready for this, my free spirit?" "I have been my love bug," Peter said as he and Ann started kissing in front of the camera. "Ok, Katie, riddle me this, how did you find the mermaids," Matt asked. "Well, we were with the guy that found those mermaids, who took us to his house, where we found Ann and Peter asleep on a couch. Then, a girl came to the house being carried by a guy while they were making out. The guy then recognized the boy as his nephew and the girls as one of the other mermaids he found. He then went outside to turn the hose on her, unfortunately he was right, but her boyfriend defended and carried her to his car with her father, who is not a merman, with his friend and drove away. I would like to show what she looks like, but I do not want to cause any more trouble," Katie said. "All right, thanks Katie, and coming up, why lizards like the sun?" "I'm really glad you didn't blow Delia's cover, Katie," Ann said. "Hey, I do anything for someone special, but later she'll have to expose sooner or later herself, and when she does, I'll be ready and waiting," Katie said as she jumped off the van and rolled down a cliff into a helicopter, which took her back to New York City.


	8. Relax, Take It Easy

Right now, Kevin is driving his car back to Malibu with Delia in the front passenger, Micky, and Davy in the back. "Hey Kevin, do you have any dry towels in the back," Delia asked as Micky handed her one. She then rubbed it hardly on her tail and a glittering tornado appeared on it and her legs soon appeared. She then wrapped the towel around herself, so no one would see her naked body. "Thank you Kevin, for saving my life," Delia said shyly towards Kevin, as he pulled over to the side of the road, near a beach. "Hey, anything for my girlfriend," Kevin said as they began kissing, while holding each others' heads. "No stop," Delia said as she pulled away, got out of the car, and ran down the hill, and down to the beach, while crying. "Wait, D, come back," Kevin said as he got out of the car and followed her. "Listen, I'm sorry, I did that," Kevin said to Delia as she was sitting down on the sand and staring at the ocean, "I don't want to hurt your feelings." "You didn't hurt my feelings, it's just the fact that I'm happy about the fact that I was rescued by my soul mate," Delia said with tears coming down her face. Kevin began holding her closely and patting her head and hair whilst she was laying her head on his lap. "Hey listen, I was wondering, if I could take you back to my place instead, since I've always been coming to yours," Kevin asked. "All right, how about tonight," Delia replied as he nodded and kissed each other.

Meanwhile, Peter was still shocked that he was going to be having a baby with Ann. "It seems to be going by too fast, first my friends and I save a mermaid, then we help her become human, then we find out she is Micky's daughter and her friends are my daughters, we help my girls become human, Micky's girl is in love, and now we are being hunted down by a madman and I'm having a baby with Ann," Peter said as the van stopped to notice that Kevin's car had stopped driving. "Wow, the way you're speaking Peter, it's like this was a rundown of everything that has happened so far," Ann said, "Uh, Peter, can you pass me a paper bag?" After she asked, he found a paper bag behind him, and she turned over and threw up in it. "By the way, you'll have to live with this for nine months," Mike said as Peter developed an angry face, "I'm just saying I know this." "Hey, why are we stopping," Nereida asked. "Yeah Dad, why," Talise asked in the same way Nereida did. "Well, looks like Delia's boyfriend has pulled over, but I see Davy and Micky inside the car, yet no Kevin and Delia," Mike said. "Wait, we should see if there are any dry towels nearby so we can see Delia," Nereida said as Peter found two of them and tossed them to her and Talise. They then rubbed the towels against their tails to dry them off and get their legs. When they got their legs, they used the towels they dried with and wrapped it around themselves to cover their nude bodies, got out of the car with Mike and began searching for Delia and Kevin.

Meanwhile, Frankie was right behind the van with a net in his hand and harpoon in the other. "Yes Frankie boy, one step closer and that million dollars is yours," he thought to himself as he tip-toed to Kevin's car and threw the net on top of Micky and Davy. "What's going on," Micky asked. "Yeah, what the bloody hell is going on," Davy asked with his British mannerisms. "All right, where is she, where's the mermaid," Frankie asked in a loud voice. "So Kevin, where do you live," Delia asked as Frankie heard her and hid behind the car. "I live with my parents in Santa Monica near Los Angeles," Kevin replied. "This is so hard to know this stuff about locations and places," Delia said. "You'll get the hand of it, D," Kevin said. "Anyway, I hope they like me, or don't report me," Delia said. "They'll like you, but I'm sure they wouldn't report you," Kevin said as they got up to the car and Frankie popped up from behind Kevin's car. "Found you, my lovely, now come with me and I'll be rich," Frankie said as Delia got scared and became shocked. "Run," Kevin screamed as he and Delia ran away from the car. "I'll get you soon my pretty siren," Frankie said as he went back inside his pick-up truck and drove home. "I think he's gone," Kevin said as he and Delia stopped. "Thank god," Delia said as she was being held by Kevin for comfort and crying. "It's okay, you're safe now," Kevin said as he comforted Delia, "Should we get back home now?" "After he asked, she nodded ran back to the car, and drove to Malibu to drop the guys off.

Meanwhile, Ann and Peter were inside the van making out, well, what are we doing here, let's go to Rei and Talie, who are with Mike, and they are going back inside the van (darn it), where they discovered Ann and Peter making out. "Dad, what are you doing," Talie said with she and Rei's jaws dropped along with Mike's. "Is this what I think it is," Mike asked. "I think we should be getting home now," Peter said. "Ok, we are getting sleepy," Rei said. "Alright, let's get home," Peter said as he snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Delia and Kevin were suddenly in a different place, they were now at Delia's home. "What happened," Micky asked. "Allow me to elaborate that," Peter said as he walked up to the car, "Well, I used a spell to get us home, and by us, I used the spell for all of us to get home, except for the guy that is trying to hunt the girls and the cameramen." "Ok, uh, can you help us get out of this net," Davy asked as Peter lifted the net from Micky and Davy, who got out of the car, as Delia and Kevin drove away, but then came back. "Uh, Peter, I need something to wear now," Delia said. "No problem," Peter said as he snapped his fingers and made the towel disappear and instead it became a green silk asymmetrical dress with black strappy heels with gold hoop earrings, an emerald on a gold chain, and the aquamarine ring that Kevin gave her was still on her finger and Kevin was in a black jacket and black pants with a white shirt in black shiny shoes and a silver watch. After that, they drove off. "Wow, that was fast," Davy said. "Yeah, seems like Kevin really wants to be alone with her, I think they actually love each other," Peter said. "I think you're right, I even overheard he was going to take her to his parents, whom he still lives with," Micky said. "Dad," Rei and Talie said simultaneously as they entered outside, "We're going to stay with Brooke tonight, is that all right?" "I do need a break from the kids, Ok, tell her parents we say 'hi'," Peter said as the girls nodded and ran to next door.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Delia had just arrived at his house, which was a modern three-story house with six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a pool in the backyard, a big kitchen, big living room, and the beach in the backyard. "By the way, I forgot to mention, my older brother Scott is staying over with his wife and two kids, he is a lawyer who works in Boston, the wife's name is Tanya, they have a four-year old daughter named Amy and a 7-month old baby boy named Cody. My younger sister, Leslie, also lives with me and she's 17," Kevin said. "Alright honey, I get it, I just hope they like me," Delia said. "D, they will so love you," Kevin said as they went up to ring the doorbell. The door was opened by an older woman with tan skin and no wrinkles, slender body, brown hair, in a blue knee-length dress with black stilettos, she almost looked liked Susan Lucci, who said, "Kevin, you're late, we were so worried, who is she?" "Uh, mom, this is my girlfriend, Delia, Delia, this is my mom, Elizabeth," Kevin said as he introduced Delia to her mother. "Honey, you never told me you have a girlfriend," Elizabeth said to her son. "Well, I guess he didn't tell you about me at all," Delia said. "Well, come in, the family would be delighted to meet you," Elizabeth said as she, Delia, and Kevin entered the house and into the hallway, which was almost all white except for a few things in red and silver and entered the living room, which was across from the kitchen, had a big screen TV, two white couches, a table, two bookshelves, and a red bowl of silver blocks, "Hey everyone, Kevin's here." After Elizabeth said that, everyone in Kevin's family came to hug and kiss him and Delia. "Hey bro, so good to see you again," Scott, who was in fair skin, brown pointy hair, a grey pinstripe suit, blue satin shirt with a purple tie and brown Italian shoes, said, "Hey, who's the pretty lady here?" As he said that, everyone surrounded Delia wondering who she was. "Uh, Delia, this my family, guys, this is my girlfriend, Delia," Kevin said. "Hi everyone," Delia said shyly as she waved. "So nice to meet you, Delia," Tanya, who had blonde hair, pink strappy dress, her baby in her arms, pink heels, fair skin, and her wedding ring on her left hand, said, "I've never heard of you from Kevin." "Well, we've sort of just started dati…, is that your child," Delia said as he noticed baby Cody teething his blue blanket while wearing green and blue stripped onesie that went to his knees, while asleep in her arms. "Yes, his name is Cody and he's seven months old," Tanya said, "Would you like to hold him?" "I would love to Tanya," Delia said as Tanya passed the baby from her arms to Delia's. She held him so gently; it almost seemed that Cody was Delia's child. "He's precious," Delia said as she passed the baby back to Tanya, whose dress was being pulled by a little girl with light brown hair in a white strappy dress with white sandals in a white headband. "Mommy, mommy, who's the pretty lady," the little girl said to Tanya. "Well Amy, this is Delia, Kevin's girlfriend," Tanya said to her daughter. "She looks beautiful, hey Amy, what's this in your hand," Delia asked as she noticed the doll in Amy's hand, which looked like a mermaid in a purple bra and green tail and red hair. "This is my mermaid doll, Ariel," Amy said. "It looks pretty," Delia said as she became a little serious. "Hey what's going on," an older man, who had black hair, tan skin, a blue suit, light blue shirt, black shoes, and a smile on his face said. "Uh, Dad, we're talking to Kevin's girlfriend," Scott said. "Alright then, let me meet her," Kevin's dad said as the family parted going towards Kevin and Delia, "Kevin, I hear you have a girlfriend, go on then little lady, what's your name?" "Delia, sir," she said. "Well, Delia, it's an honor to meet you, my name is Warren, I hope you'll be staying with us," Warren said. "I actually will be staying here, besides, my parents are on the road to New York," Delia said. "Well, since the guest room is already full of children, you will have to stay with Kevin then," Warren said. "That is a wonderful idea, Warren," Elizabeth said. "Hey, what's up," Leslie, who was in a pink polo shirt, with long blonde hair, pale skin, freckles on her face, Capri styled jeans, and white Keds sneakers, said. "Leslie, your brother has arrived with his new girlfriend," Elizabeth said to her only daughter. "Wait, Kevin has a girlfriend, I mean, nice to meet, I'm Leslie," she said holding her hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Leslie, I'm Delia," Delia said as she held her hand and began shaking it. "So where are you from," Leslie asked. "I'm from Malibu, but I like to think of myself as coming from Santa Monica Beach, near the pier, since I spend a lot of time there," Delia said. "Oh, you love the weekend I'm guessing," Leslie said as Delia became puzzled and couldn't think of anything. "Yeah, yeah, I do," Delia said, "Well, it's nice to meet you guys, Kevin is the greatest man a girl could have." After she said that, everyone said, "Awwww." "So, can we get started by getting you set up in Kevin's room," Elizabeth said as she led Delia and Kevin upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile, back in Malibu, Rei and Talie were staying with Brooke at her house. They spent this time having cheese pizza from Domino's, watching a video of the Wizard of Oz, dancing and singing to the Spice Girls, and playing charades. "So, you guys are friends of Delia's," Brooke asked as she stuffed her face with popcorn as they nodded their heads, "And all of you are mermaids, don't you at least find that weird?" "Well, we lived with this most of our lives, so what does that make you think," Rei asked. "Uh, sorry, I wasn't thinking about that," Brooke said. "Hey, its ok, no worries," Talie said. "Good, I'm glad, besides, I hate making people mad or upset," Brooke said. "It's ok, nothing wrong with it," Rei said. "So, you don't find it weird that your dad is human," Brooke asked. "We do find it that way sometimes, but we get used to it," Talie said. "So, how long will we be staying," Rei asked. "Well, my parents are away in France for two months, my brothers are doing an internship as assisting directors on Broadway, so, as long as we can keep the paparazzi out of here," Brooke said. "What are the paparazzi," Rei and Talie asked. "Well, they are photographers and video photographers that take pictures and videos of famous people, like you two and Delia and your dad, for example," Brooke said. "I'm guessing these people want to take pictures and videos of our worst moments," Talie asked as Brooke nodded. "Oh god, I hope they leave us alone someday," Rei asked. "Don't worry, we'll be safe, besides, I'm not famous, unlike your dad, who is being stalked by them," Brooke said as they peeked out the window and saw photographers and a camera crew in front of the Monkees' Pad waiting for one of the guys to come out.

Meanwhile, at Kevin's house, Elizabeth was helping Kevin and Delia get Kevin's room, which had a bed with a black backboard with red quilt and pillows and white sheets, posters of sports teams like the LA Lakers, a black desk, white walls, trophies on his desk in gold and silver, pictures of his family and friends, and a closet with his clothes, set up for them and Elizabeth was asking Delia some questions. "Well, Delia is there more to your name than just that," Elizabeth asked. "Well, my full name is Delia Dolenz," Delia said. "Wait, do you mean that you're…," Elizabeth said as she was interrupted by her son. "Yes, she's related to Micky Dolenz of the Monkees," Kevin said. "In what way," Elizabeth said. "He's my father," Delia said shyly. "What about your mother," Elizabeth asked. "She died when I was three, but I still have dreams and memories of her," Delia said. "Really, that is amazing, what happened to your arm," Elizabeth asked as she noticed Delia's arm. "Uh, how do I explain this but…," Delia said as Kevin interrupted. "Uh, she was scratched by big rocks of dead coral whilst swimming in the ocean, I rescued her and took her to the hospital for stitching and she can't swim for three weeks," Kevin said as he fibbed her story of what really happened. "Why did you say that," Delia whispered into Kevin's ear. "You'll thank me later," Kevin whispered back, "So sweetie, I'll get your things out of the car and bring them up here, why don't you go downstairs and mingle with my family, I mean, get to know them more?" "Alright, but make sure there aren't any 'insurance salesmen' there," Delia said as she used quotations to note the newsmen and Kevin gave her a kiss on the lips as he ran down the stairs to get her things. "Now, would you like anything to drink," Elizabeth asked. "Well, what do you have to drink," Delia asked. "Well, we got alcohol for the adults and sodas, milkshakes, and smoothies for the kids," Elizabeth replied. "Then, I will have a Sprite then," Delia said as she and Elizabeth continued walking to the outside, which had a pool with blue tile in it and in the shape of a bean, the beach in the background, a white bar with red stools, a Jacuzzi that fit 10 people, and a floor made of coral rock and cement, and got her a Sprite out of the bar. "Here you go," Elizabeth said as she handed the open Sprite can to Delia. Delia then took a sip of it and walked to Tanya, who said, "Delia, how nice to see you." "Uh, yeah good to see you too," Delia said. "Well, we only met a few minutes ago, but still," Tanya said as she began laughing. "Yeah, funny, huh, oh I can't stand this lying," Delia said as she got a little agitated. "Lying about what," Tanya asked with her baby boy in her arms, "You have a secret?" "Unfortunately, I do, but Kevin and you only know so don't tell anyone else," Delia said. "Ok then, what is it," Tanya asked as she leaned in closer. "I'm a mermaid," Delia whispered into Tanya's ear as Tanya began laughing, "What's so funny?" "I thought mermaids only existed in stories and mythical legends, I nev…, I don't believe you, besides, how would you," Tanya said as she was being pulled by Delia, who got a bottle of water, to the living room, sat down on the couch, poured the water onto Delia's legs, where a swirling tornado appeared on her legs and her clothes disappeared and the white scales on her breasts and her white tail appeared. "Oh my God, I don't know how," Tanya said as she heard a door close. "D, I got your stuff, where are you," Kevin said loudly. "I'm in the living room with Tanya, come on over," Delia said in the same way as Kevin came over and noticed Delia was in front of Tanya in her mermaid form. "D, what happened, I mean wha…," Kevin said in shock. "I wanted to tell someone, so I had to tell, besides, I was sick and tired of lying to people of what I am, besides, she won't tell anyone," Delia said with a pleading look. "Ok, but how will you get rid of your tail," Kevin said. "Oh my, I just realized that I had magical powers, I mean I knew but I forgot about using them, I can use them to dry my tail," Delia said as she held her hand out and put her hand over her tail, when water vapor came out of her tail, it did sting a little to her, but she got over it when she saw the room full of vapor. After the room cleared she saw her legs, but she had her clothes on, when she usually had nothing on after she dried off to get rid of her tail. "So, shall we get back to the party," Kevin said as he linked arms with Delia and left for the outside, while Tanya followed them.


	9. I Need To Wake Up

Delia is outside at Kevin's house with him and Tanya and Kevin's brother, Scott, who is Tanya's husband. "So, I say to Tom, why did you get the Porsche when I thought you were getting the Ferrari," Scott said. "That joke is not funny," Tanya said. "I mean, all you're talking about something, which I have no clue what it is," Delia said. "Uh sweetie, those are the names of cars," Kevin said. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Delia said as she giggled as Leslie entered outside in a leopard print bikini top and bottom being held together by coral strings and a blue towel and pink flip-flops and said, "I'm bored, why don't we change into our swimsuits and take a dip in the pool, besides, mom and dad are doing the same thing, Scott, Tanya, put the kids to bed, besides, it's late, and I want it to be just the kids and the parents and in-/soon to be in-laws." After Leslie said that, Scott and Tanya went to put their children to bed and changed into their swimsuits. Elizabeth and Warren did the same thing. Kevin went up, but noticed Delia was standing still with her jaw dropped. "Delia, come on upstairs, let's get changed, come on sweet.., oh right, I forgot, dive into water, you get your tail, I'm sorry sweetie, listen, why don't we both change into our swimsuits and you don't have to go into the water, but I will, okay," Kevin said as Delia said, "Sure, make sure you brought my favorite bikini." After she said that, Delia and Kevin ran inside the house and went upstairs to his bedroom. Kevin put on red swim trunks and brown sandals. Delia put on a banded halter bikini top with gold stars and a low rise bikini bottom, both of which were seafoam green with gold metallic stars keeping them together with green and white high-heel sandals and carried Kevin's red and purple-striped towel. Scott put on black swimming trunks with blue sandals. Tanya put on an adjustable triangle bikini top with double ties with matching bottoms in turquoise with matching turquoise flip-flops and carrying orange and pink towels. Warren was putting on a white shirt and brown swimming trunks with black sandals. Elizabeth put on a red one-piece swimsuit with red sandals carrying yellow and green towels. After they changed, all of them came down at the same time, by pure coincidence, obviously. They then went outside, all of them at the same time and all but Delia, who sat on a lounge chair, went into the pool. They were just floating along with the water and swimming a bit and looking at the stars. "Hey Delia come on in, the water's great," Leslie said. "Uh no thanks Leslie, I'm fine with just sitting here under the stars, but thanks for the offer," Delia said. "Alright, that's it, you're going in," Leslie said as she got out of the water, walked up to Delia, pulled her arm to drag her to the edge of the pool, and held Delia as they both jumped into the water while Delia cried and screamed, "No, please, I don't want to, please, don't make me, NO!!!!!!!!" After they jumped into the water, Delia's legs changed into her white tail and in place of her swim suit were her white scale breasts. Everyone but Kevin looked at her for they were surprised at what they saw, but Delia then hid under the water so no one could see her anymore. Kevin then dove into the water to comfort Delia, who made a bubble for him so they could communicate while Delia was crying. "D, I'm so sorry about what Leslie did, it's just that she is so annoying, but now, I feel upset because now she exposed you," Kevin said as he held her close and she began to stop shedding tears. "Well, I know that she just wanted me to have fun, but I didn't want this to happen, I was just hoping only you and Tanya would know, it would still be kept a secret, and we lived happily ever after, but I know there's no happy ending since my mother's death," Delia said, "But she told me when I was little to stand up for myself and be yourself, don't let little things get in the way, I'll go back, but come up with me." After she said that, Kevin held Delia's hand that had his ring and she popped the bubble from his head, and swam up to the surface, where Kevin caught his breath. Delia then swam over to where the others were and Elizabeth said, "I can't believe it, my own son is dating a fish, I feel so embarrassed, what will my friends say, you should be PUT AWAY IN SEA WORLD!!!!" "I WAS ALREADY IN SEA WORLD, with my friends, but thank god they are safe, now, you want to take me back, well I was starting to have a great life, get legs, live with my dad and his friends and mine, get a boyfriend, and just be free, now, my life is becoming a turmoil no thanks to you, my former father once said that you humans were savages, now I'm almost believing him," Delia cried and said. "Oh my God, I don't care, Scott, Warren, get here," Elizabeth said as Kevin's brother and father grabbed hold of Delia's arms and chest and held her like she was on a stake underwater. "Delia," Kevin said as he swam towards the mermaid he loved. "I wish this didn't happen, I really hoped, it's entirely my fault," Delia said as she kept on crying. "No, it's my fault, if I hadn't made her jump in with me, you guys wouldn't be freaking out, so, Delia, I'm sorry," Leslie said as she swam to Delia and the others. "It's ok Leslie, now, I might go back to Sea World, but I still love Kevin," Delia said. "You really do, D," Kevin said as Delia nodded and he and the others overheard the sound of a helicopter lowering onto the ground. In the helicopter was Katie Couric, standing like a giant. The helicopter lowered gently into the pool close enough to get Delia in. Kevin got closer to Delia and tried to save her by grabbing onto her tail. "Come with me, mermaid, I'll save you," Katie said to Delia as Scott and Warren let her go. She then gave Katie her hand and she and Kevin got onto the helicopter to New York City. "I can't believe that happened, my brother's in love with a fish, I might be the brother-in-law to a mermaid," Scott said. "Guys, I knew before you, she told me and showed me before you knew," Tanya said. "Why did she tell you," Scott said. "Because she didn't trust any of you yet, now you have disgraced her," Tanya said as she got out of the pool, dried off, and went upstairs to go to bed.

Meanwhile, in the helicopter, Kevin was holding Delia for dear life saying, "It's ok we're away from them now, everything is going to be okay." They then heard footsteps and coming in was Katie. "How great of you to come in, and this must be your boyfriend, now, what's your name sweetie," Katie asked. "My name is Delia Dolenz and don't call me sweetie, now what is it that you want from me, my dignity," Delia said in tears. "No, it's just that I'm from the news and I want to interview you and your friends on the show with your dad and their dad and their friends and your neighbor and him," Katie said as she pointed to Kevin. "Can you excuse me for a second," Delia asked as Katie nodded and Delia began drying her tail with her hands. After the vapor cleared, her swimsuit was still on her with her heels still on her feet. "I will agree to the interview, this will show the world that I am not a freak, but an intelligent creature who just happens not to be human, Kevin, we have to do this," Delia said as she held Kevin's head. "Alright D, we'll do it, for you," he said as they kissed each other.

Meanwhile, in Malibu, the Monkees and Ann were still being stalked by photographers, videographers, and news reporters. They, however, were sitting on the couch in the living room, just listening to the people outside screaming their names. "Well, someone has to go out there, and deal with those guys," Ann said as she rubbed her pregnant belly. "Yes, but who should," Davy asked. "We will, all of us will do this, for Delia, for Rei, for Talie, for Ann and Peter's baby, for us," Micky said, "What do you say?" "I say let's do this," Peter said as everyone else got up and walked outside to the awaiting press. There was a podium on their porch when they arrived. "Wow, I never the press was this crazy," Mike said. "Believe me, as a member of the press, we prepare for outcomes," Ann said as they all went to stand at the podium, "Well, we are awaiting your questions." The crowd of photographers and reporters were screaming their names like they wanted attention. "What are we saying, no questions, we know what we want to say," Micky said as he screamed as loud as he could to the paparazzi to make them stop. "What we want to say is that, as you know, Ann Curry and I are expecting a child together even though she is separated from her husband and me, living with three other men and three mermaids, but I think we can get through that and raise our child together, the way it is supposed to be," Peter said as everyone went awed over that and kissed in front of the press with romance in their eyes. "Second of all, the mermaids, well, this here, well, this story should be explained by….. Mike," Micky said as he pushed Mike over to the podium. "Well, this happened a week ago when we were having fun at the beach, which is our backyard. Peter and I were walking down the shore when we saw this mermaid lying unconscious on the sand, so…. Peter should explain the rest," Mike said as he pushed Peter over to the podium. "As Michael was saying, we brought her into our home and into our bathtub, which we filled with salt; we then revived her, we then found out her name, which is Delia, we had her psychoanalyzed, her mom died when she was 3, but anyway, she wanted to fit in so we helped get her legs, then her friends, who are Nereida and Talise, but Rei and Talie for short, came into the picture when she was swimming with them one day, don't ask us why, the guys and I remembered some strange dream we had a while ago in the 60's that two mermaids saved Micky and he and I had the same dream ten years later, then Delia told a rebuttal of that story, but in the end the mermaids became pregnant and one of the mermaids was Delia's mother and Delia's friends' mother, somehow, we then found out that Delia was Micky's daughter and her friends, who are sisters, are my daughters, she then ran away to the ocean, where she and her friends were caught by Sea World and taken to Sea World San Diego, we traveled to San Diego, where I caught up with Ann and kissed passionately on TV with her," Peter said as Micky butted in. "Peter you are talking too much, anyway, we snuck into the main laboratory at Sea World and found them in the room next to the main room, Peter revealed the real truth to Delia's friends and Delia and I reunited in a bittersweet manner, but anyway, we gave the friends legs, a crazy guy is after the three of them, my daughter's in love with his nephew, and that's it, now go AWAY," Micky said as he said the last word in a loud voice, which made the reporters and photo/videographers go away back to where they came from.

Meanwhile, in New York City, Delia, Kevin, and Katie Couric landed on top of 30 Rockefeller Plaza in the helicopter. Delia was scared when she came out of the helicopter, still in her bikini, and began staring at one of the most famous cities in the world. Kevin came out of the helicopter to hold Delia in his arms. "Kevin, this place is so beautiful, I mean, I've read about this place in books, but I never knew it could be this gorgeous," Delia said. "I've been here before, and it still changes all the time, I've always wanted to live here," Kevin said. "Maybe we could," Delia said. "What are you talking about, D," Kevin replied. "Well, you could convince your parents to switch schools, get an apartment for ourselves, and we could lay low," Delia said. "I like that, but how will we convince my parents and your dad," Kevin said. "True, my dad found me a week ago on a beach do he isn't ready to let go of me just yet," Delia said. "Yeah, and my parents are paying for college so they want me to live with them," Kevin said. "Maybe we'll let them decide for themselves, after we do the interview," Delia said. "That is a good idea," Kevin said as Katie Couric got out of the helicopter. "Come on," Katie said, "We have to get back to California for footage and testimonials." Delia and Kevin got back into the helicopter and it flew back to Los Angeles and Malibu Beach.

Meanwhile, back in Malibu, the guys and Ann were watching the news conference they just participated in. "Man, I feel so much weight on me," Peter said. "Oh sweetie, you're getting sympathy pains," Ann said sweetly. "Maybe, but also we exposed so many things that I feel hurt inside," Peter said as Ann scooted towards him and snuggled with each other. Then, everyone heard the sounds of a helicopter's choppers near the house. When they got outside, they saw the helicopter, and coming out from the helicopter was Delia, who screamed, "Dad!!!!!!" "Delia," Micky screamed as they ran towards each other like they hadn't seen each other in months or years, and cried together. "I missed you so much, Delia," Micky said. "So did I, dad," Delia said as they kept holding on to each other for dear life. Micky then pulled away and said, "Why are you wearing that ridiculous swimsuit, people might see you." "Dad, calm down, it was the only piece of clothing I brought, besides, I did it just in case one of them would have to expose me and….," Delia said as Kevin interrupted, "My sister, Leslie, dragged her into the pool and my brother and dad held her like if she was on a stake, but Katie Couric saved her and my dignity with a helicopter." "And I agreed to do an interview on the 'Today Show' along with Dad, Rei, Talie, Kevin, and Peter," Delia interrupted Kevin's interruption. "Wait a minute, you agreed to do the 'Today Show' on your own thoughts instead of talking to us," Micky said as Delia nodded. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't know what to do, I need this so people can see the real me," Delia said. "Then you have to do this," Micky said. "Ok then," Katie Couric said as she came out of the helicopter qith a camera crew, "Let's get to filming, kids."


	10. Start Me Up

On Saturday, Rei and Talie woke up at Brooke's house, where they were staying sine they didn't have a place to sleep yet. They then got dressed in Brooke's clothes. Talie put on a loose blue shirt with embroidered flowers, ripped jeans in light blue and black Converse high-tops. Rei put on a pink and white striped dress with flat, strappy sandals. They then left Brooke's house and went to their house and went to their house and knocked on the door so they can try to get in. Peter opened the door and said, "Hey girls, did you have fun last night?" "We sure did," Rei replied. "Yeah, but we were worried about all the people that were outside the house," Talie said. "So were we, but we handled it well, hey, can you do me a favor," Peter said as the girls nodded their heads, "Can you wake up Delia for us, because we're doing something later?" The girls nodded and went inside to wake Delia up.

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Delia was fast asleep in Kevin's arms. They were looking like lovers, which they were, protecting each other from harm's way. Rei and Talie tiptoed quietly into Delia's room. When they got to her bed, they tore the covers from her and Kevin's sleeping bodies. After they did that, Delia and Kevin woke up and began stretching their arms and yawning. "What happened," Delia asked. "Our dad wanted you to wake up, I don't know why," Talie said. "Okay, am I dreaming or are you guys wearing actual clothes," Delia said in her tired behavior. "Well, we borrowed Brooke's clothes, I mean, we shouldn't be walking around in nothing but flip-flops and t-shirts," Rei said. "You know what, that is so true," Delia said as she realized something, "Oh my God, I forgot about today?" "Why," Rei and Talie asked simultaneously. "The 'Today Show' is coming over to film footage of us and interview us as well," Delia said as she woke up Kevin. "D, what happened, why did you wake me up," Kevin asked as he stretched his arms in his tiredness. "We are doing some footage shots for the 'Today Show' and some interview bits, then on Tuesday we're going to New York for a live interview," Delia said. "Oh yeah, I hope you're safe during this," Kevin said. "Well, you have to do this with me, all of us are doing it," Delia said. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Kevin said. "Honey, relax," Delia said as she stroked Kevin's face, "In a few months, this will all be over, maybe." They then got out of bed and went to get ready and Rei and Talie left the room.

Meanwhile, Ianto had just gotten back from the undersea kingdom, where the girls once resided, to tell the King and Duke what has been happening with the girls from Rei and Talie getting legs to Delia being injured. He got inside through the back door, which was already left open for some reason for some reason. He got inside and dries himself with a towel from the bathroom and sat down at the table, where Micky was eating scrambled eggs with toasted whole wheat bread. "Hello there, uh…, uh……, I forgot our name again, what is it," Micky said with a forgotten look. "It's Ianto sir, Ianto Cole, Delia's manservant," Ianto said. "Oh yeah, Ianto, sorry, it's been hectic since she came into my life or swam into my life in her case," Micky said. "Yes, uh, I have some urgent information for her that must be notified immediately," Ianto said. "Well, I think she's in her room," Micky said. "Thank you sir," Ianto said as he left. "No problem," Micky said as he continued eating his food.

Meanwhile, in her room, Delia was getting dressed into a blue and white polka-dotted belted dress (she found it in a stash of women's clothing that Davy kept under his bed). She then paired it with white high-heels and a white headband on her head. She still kept the aquamarine ring on her wedding finger that Kevin gave her and the "D" necklace her father gave her. Kevin was already in a white button-up shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes with his hair in a ponytail. He was getting for Delia, on her bed, to get out of the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out, she looked like she was an angel in high heels. "Well, I found this under Davy's bed, so what do you think," Delia asked shyly. "Well, I think you look beautiful, D," Kevin said as Ianto came into her room. "Hello Delia, Master Kevin," Ianto said. "Ianto, what happened and where were you," Delia asked. "Well, I was visiting the King and Duke and I found out some distressing news for you," Ianto said. "What is it then," Kevin said. "The King of the Merpeople has been stricken ill," Ianto said. "Oh my goodness, what is the Duke doing about this," Delia said. "Well so far, the Duke has been taking over in his place, but the Kingdom is worried if you are abdicating your title as Princess since you aren't taking his place," Ianto said. "But I can't take his place since I'm not his actual daughter," Delia said. "True, but your mother married the King and you are the only child he has known of so you are still a princess," Ianto said. "You mean it's the same way with Rei and Talie," Delia said as Ianto nodded his head, "I'll go tomorrow and see him, but today, I need to fulfill my promise to Katie." "Delia," Davy said as he came down the stairs, "We're ready to make footage." "Alright, you ready boys," Delia said as the boys saluted to her, "Ok then, let's do this."


End file.
